INDECISA
by izia
Summary: Los años han transformado a Sakura en una preciosa kunoichi y Kakashi no puede pasarlo por alto...kakasaku, dejen reviews! CAPÍTULO 7 SUBIDO!
1. REGRESO A LA ALDEA

**CAPÍTULO 1: REGRESO A LA ALDEA**

Es tarde, esta anocheciendo mientras un misterioso ninja recorre el bosque velozmente. Su figura apenas se distingue entre los árboles. Lleva una larga capa negra con una gran capucha y una máscara que esconde su cara, aunque se llegan a vislumbrar unos cuantos cabellos grisaceos que se agitan por la gran velocidad.

-"El sol está a punto de ponerse, tendré que darme prisa en llegar, no quiero encontrar cerrada la posada"

Pom! Un copo de nieve cae sobre el ninja encapuchado.

-"Mierda! Otra vez nevando, que país más frio, menos mal que ya termine mi misión y voy de regreso a la aldea" – empieza a nevar copiosamente y un viento helado empieza a soplar – "me pregunto como estarán todos, hace 5 años que salí de allí, hace 5 años que sasuke nos abandonó..."

Un mantó blanco cubre las profundidades del bosque, las ramas de los árboles comienzan a ser resbaladizas, los animales se esconden en sus guaridas, hace demasiado frio para salir.

-"Naruto se fue con Jiraya-sama y Sakura fue tomada como discípula de Hokage-sama, no tenía ninguna obligación que me mantuviera atado a la aldea, así que pedí a Tsunade-sama que me diera las misiones más difíciles de los países más alejados, quería mantenerme ocupado, no pensar, mantenerme lejos, que nada me recordará lo que pasó.., y fui enviado a esta misión, que se ha alargado más de la cuenta"

El sol se ha puesto hace rato, está oscureciendo, el viento sopla con más fuerza, sigue nevando con intensidad. En el horizonte brillan unas luces, se oyen voces.

-"Bien! Por fín he llegado, estoy helado, ojalá hayan aguas termales, un buen baño me..." fiuuuu! " que?"

Rápidamente el ninja da un salto hacia un lado, un kunai pasa volando a gran velocidad y se clava en un árbol.

**-¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres¿Por qué me atacas?**- silencio...-"el kunai vino de aquella dirección"

El ninja se mueve rápidamente, kunai en mano -"nadie" – no se oye un solo ruido, el ninja se queda quieto, atento, a la espera del próximo movimiento de su rival. Los árboles comienzan a moverse, sus ramas se alargan y van directas hacia el ninja, que las esquiva de un salto, los copos de nieve se convierten en bolas de fuego que caen haciendo incendiarse los árboles, las hojas se convierten en pinchos y todos los animales han aparecido y se lanzan rabiosos contra el ninja.

**-Disipar! Si crees que vas a atraparme con este tipo de ilusiones estás muy equivocado**

3 kunais salen disparados de un árbol –"con que ahí estás" – el ninja esquiva los kunais sin ninguna dificultad y se dirige hacia el desconocido – "una trampa" – se agacha, miles de shurikens pasan rozándole la capucha, mira a su alrededor, está rodeado de flechas que apuntan hacia él, tinc! Son disparadas! No puede saltar, los shurikens aún siguen rozándo su cabeza, clas!tac!pac! (N/a: si a alguien se le ocurren unos ruiditos mejores que me los diga XD) las va neutralizando una a una con su kunai, los shurikens se han acabado, salta hacia arriba – "una red! Como es posible que haya puesto todas estas trampas en un momento, estoy seguro de que antes no estaban" - el ninja logra esquivar la red, y empieza a saltar de rama en rama esquivando miles de agujas – "que es lo que quiere? Todos sus ataques no han ido destinados a matarme, quiere malherirme, pero, por qué?"

Una sombra sale de la oscuridad, toda cubierta por ropas de abrigo, guantes, gorro, con la cara tapada y una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

**-Podrás esquivar mis armas, pero no podrás esquivarme a mi tan facilmente – **el desconocido se lanza hacia el ninja

-**Por fín das la cara- **" con esa ropa de abrigo no puedo adivinar su constitución, pero si ha usado tantas armas no debe ser muy fuerte en cuerpo a cuerpo"

El desconocido ataca al ninja con un puñetazo este lo esquiva y va a dar a un árbol que cae estrepitosamente sobre otro árbol formando un efecto domino que derriba una buena cantidad de árboles a su paso.

"Joder! Vaya fuerza" – el desconocido contraataca con puñetazos y patadas, el ninja no tiene tiempo de esquivarlos todos, y tiene que bloquearlos, pero al bloquear un puñetazo es lanzado contra el suelo a una velocidad impresionante, rápidamente gira hacia la izquierda justo a tiempo para no recibir el segundo puñetazo que lo habría incrustado en la tierra – "tengo que ser más rápido! sharingan!"

La pelea continua en tierra, patadas y puñetazos se suceden uno tras otro a gran velocidad.

**-Se puede saber que quieres de mí? –** dice el ninja harto de mantener esta pelea sin sentido, no quiere hacer daño al desconocido sin antes averiguar porque le está atacando.

**-Cállate! No me vas a embaucar con tus palabras como hiciste aquellas chicas**

**-Eh? De que estás hablando? Con que chicas? – "**de que va todo esto?"

**-Lo sabes perfectamente y si crees que hablándome vas a distraerme la llevas clara**

**-No pretendía distraerte pero creo que te estás equivocando de persona**

**-He dicho que te calles! No pienso escucharte!**

**-Muy bien,pues tendré que acabar esto por las malas**

**-No es tan fácil acabar con..-** pom! Una réplica de nuestro ninja golpea al desconocido por detrás haciendo que este caiga al suelo dolorido, acto seguido lo inmoviliza y nuestro ninja le apunta al cuello con un kunai.

**-Muy bien, ahora vamos a descubrir quien hay tras ese montón de ropa que te cubre –** el ninja se dispone a apartar la prenda que cubre la cara del desconocido, este se revuelve inquieto e intenta liberarse, en un último intento muerda la mano a través de la ropa.

**-Au! Que pasa? No has comido hoy? Jeje**

**-No te atrevas a tocarme, maldito secuestrador de niñas!**

**-Que? Secuestrador de niñas? Así que eso es lo que crees que soy?...jajajajajaja...nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, estaba barajando diversas hipótesis por las que me perseguías, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esa, jaja**

El desconocido se revuelve con fuerza y logra soltarse una mano, rápidamente el ninja se avalanza encima y consigue sujetarlo.

**-Bien, dejemonos de tonterias –** dice el ninja mirando directamente a los ojos del desconocido

**-Un Sharingan?- **susurra el atrapado

El ninja destapa la cara del desconocido, dejando al descubierto una bonita cara femenina, ojos verdes, piel blanca.

**-Sa..Sakura?**

**-Kakashi-sensei!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, aquí está este experimento de fic, no estoy muy convencida de como me ha salido así que decírmelo vosotros vale? reviews! onegai!


	2. LA MISIÓN CONTINUA

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA MISIÓN CONTÍNUA**

El ninja destapa la cara del desconocido, dejando al descubierto una bonita cara femenina, ojos verdes, piel blanca.

**-Sa..Sakura?**

**-Kakashi-sensei!**

**-Que haces aquí? – **dice kakashi aún perplejo por haberse encontrado a la chica tan lejos de su casa.

**-Kakashi-sensei! El secuestrador! Yo..tengo que atraparlo! –** grita Sakura nerviosa y se levanta rápidamente apartando de un empujón a kakashi que no opone resistencia. Mira hacia un lado y hacia otro, da unos pasos a la derecha...otros hacia atrás, sigue mirando a todos lados, está muy oscuro.

**-Mierda! Le he perdido! –** dice furiosa dándole una patada a una piedra, que sale disparada y deja un agujero en un árbol.

**-Ey! Ey! Tranquilízate un poco –** intenta calmar Kakashi a Sakura colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciándola como hacia años antes.

**-Kakashi-sensei...**(gotita en la cabeza de Sakura)**..ya no soy una niña**

**-ah no? Uy! Has crecido – **saca un metro y se pone a medirla.

**-Grrrrr...- **Sakura suspira **– bueno, al menos se hacia donde se dirigía, intentaré encontrarlo allí**

**-Decías? –** Kakashi mira el metro pensativo – **5 centímetros! Vaya! No está mal, jeje**

Sakura se queda mirando a Kakashi – "no ha cambiado nada" – sonríe ampliamente **– Me alegro de volver a verte Kakashi-sensei**

**-Yo también Sakura –** y sonríe, aunque la chica solo puede percibirlo por sus ojos, ya que el resto de su cara esta oculta bajo una máscara –** bueno, aunque no te puedo ver muy bien con todo lo que te has puesto encima, jeje**

Sakura saca la lengua pícaramente -** y ahora, puedes explicarme a que ha venido todo eso? –** pregunta el ninja copia.

**-Si! Claro, pero por qué no nos vamos de aquí? Es tarde ya y estoy empezando a congelarme, voy a ir a la posada del pueblo a hospedarme.**

**-Genial! Yo también voy hacia allí, vámonos!**

**-Hai!**

Ambos recogen rápidamente todas las armas y comienzan a caminar hacia la pequeña aldea. La luna ha salido e ilumina el valle por el que caminan. Hay una gruesa capa de nieve y ambos ninjas andan lentamente mientras conversan.

**-Bueno, bueno, a ver si lo he entendido – **dice el ninja copia **– en resumen sería: persigues a un secuestrador STOP ha secuestrado a muchas chicas STOP no consiguió secuestrar a la última chica ya que le sorprendieron y salió corriendo STOP según los aldeanos llevaba la misma ropa que yo STOP y por eso atacaste sin preguntar?**

**-Bueno, verás, no las secuestra a la fuerza, las engaña para que vayan con él, es muy inteligente y los aldeanos me advirtieron para que no hablara con él ya que conseguiría convencerme de que no era el secuestrador, así que...**

**-Actuaste sin saber**

**-Lo siento! Pero no pretendía matarlo, sólo quería herirlo**

**-Lo se, pero deberías confiar más en ti Sakura, eres una chica muy inteligente y no creo que ese secuestrador te hubiera engañado tan fácilmente**

Sakura baja la cabeza con un aire de pena.

**-Bueno, bueno! No pasa nada, menos mal que era yo, jeje –**dice Kakashi sonriente y acariciando la cabeza de Sakura – **así que ya tienes misiones tu solita, te has hecho muy fuerte Sakura, pero como tu profesor que era, me temo que tendré que quedarme contigo y ayudarte en esta misión**

**-Como? –** dice Sakura levantando la cabeza y mirando sorprendida a su ex-sensei.

**-Ya he terminado mi misión, y que me retrase unos días más para llegar a la aldea no tiene importancia**

Sakura frunce el ceño **– Puedo hacer está misión perfectamente sola kakashi-sensei**

**-Claro, claro, no quería decir que no fueras capaz de hacerla, te dejaré todo el trabajo sucio a ti vale? Jeje, pero una misión entre dos es más divertida, no te parece? Además, así no te sentirás tan sola – **dice Kakashi guiñándole el único ojo que se podía ver.

**-Está bien –** responde Sakura más calmada.

**-Mira, ya hemos llegado –** dice Kakashi señalando una gran puerta de madera que se alzaba delante de ellos **– y a ver...si no recuerdo mal, la posada estaba por aquí **– dice Kakashi señalando hacia la derecha, pero Sakura ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba con paso ligero hacia el lado contrario.

**-Sígueme, no pienso seguir tus instrucciones, ya sé donde está la posada –** dice Sakura sin prestar atención a las palabras de Kakashi.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros "me dejare llevar por ella, es mejor que discutir, tiene muy mal genio" piensa Kakashi sonriendo para sí.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la posada y pidieron 2 habitaciones individuales, era una posada bastante modesta y no tenía aguas termales como quería Kakashi, pero al menos podrían darse una ducha caliente antes de ir a cenar.

Ambos subieron a sus habitaciones que eran contiguas y se despidieron en la puerta, decidiendo que se encontrarían en la cena donde Sakura explicaría la misión más detalladamente y planearían el siguiente movimiento.

Kakashi entra en su habitación y comienza a desvestirse para darse un baño mientras tararea una canción – "me alegro de haberme encontrado con Sakura, parece que no ha cambiado nada, me pregunto si habrá superado lo de Sasuke"

Kakashi se mete en la ducha, abre el grifo del agua caliente y la deja caer sobre su cuerpo – "cuando me fui estaba muy mal, se sentía culpable al no haber podido hacer que Sasuke se quedara en la aldea..." – **Mierda! – **grita Kakashi pegando un puñetazo a la pared – "yo siempre le decía que todo iba bien, que no se preocupara, pero al final ella tenía razón al temer por Sasuke"

El agua seguía resbalando sobre su piel, el vapor inundaba todo el recinto – "tranquilízate Kakashi, ahora no es momento de arrepentirse de lo ocurrido, el pasado no puede cambiarse"

Nuestro ninja terminó de ducharse y se vistió con sus ropas habituales de jounin; chaleco, pantalones, banda torcida hacia un lado y tapando el ojo en el que se encontraba el sharingan, y, como no, su inseparable máscara negra, que le tapaba desde la barbilla hasta mas arriba de la nariz y que le hacía aún más misterioso.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor, una pequeña habitación con 3 o 4 mesas dispuestas con mantelitos blancos, un lugar modesto pero bonito y acogedor. En una de las 4 mesas estaba sentada Sakura, mirando distraídamente la carta. Llevaba puestos unos preciosos vaqueros azul cielo que se amoldaban perfectamente a su figura, y un gran jersey blanco de cuello alto que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura. Su cara estaba despejada a excepción de algunos cabellos rosados que caían a ambos lados de la cara, el resto estaba recogido en la nuca con unos cuantos palitos de colores ondulados que se enredaban entre ellos consiguiendo una bonita forma.

Sakura levanto la mirada de la carta y se encontró con la mirada de su ex profesor.

**-Llegas tarde! Y no me vengas con ninguna de tus ex..**

**-Estás guapísima! –** dijo Kakashi sonriente.

Sakura se quedo algo cortada, y su cara se torno del color del tomate rápidamente **– Esto...eh..**

**-Guau! Menudo cambio, y pensar que hace tiempo eras una mocosa con muy mal genio, que sólo se preocupaba de su pelo, jeje – **continua Kakashi sin prestar mucha atención a la reacción de Sakura, que lo miraba con cara de asesina y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

**-Como dices? – **pregunta Sakura ya a punto de explotar.

**-Seguro que ya has tenido muchos novios no? Todos los chicos deben andar detrás de ti - **prosigue Kakashi que no se percata de nada.

La intención asesina de Sakura disminuye un poco, se queda mirando a Kakashi un poco perpleja y su cara entristece un poco.

**-Verás..desde que Sasuke se fue, yo.. no he vuelto a enamorarme de nadie**

"vaya, tuvimos que tocar ese tema" piensa Kakashi.

**-Pero lo tengo completamente superado – **añade Sakura con una ligera sonrisa **– solo que no he encontrado a la persona adecuada aún – **"pero que hago hablando de estos temas con Kakashi-sensei? Ya sé que debería tratarle de igual a igual, pero no puedo, era mi profesor y se me hace raro"

**-Bueno, bueno, aún eres joven, tienes toda la vida por delante – **dice Kakashi moviendo la mano de arriba abajo con gesto despreocupado -** yo soy el que debería preocuparse – **añade con gesto serio rascándose la barbilla **– sin embargo.. – **vuelve a sonreír - **soy un lobo solitario, jeje, las mujeres no aguantan conmigo más de 2 semanas, jeje**

(gotita en la frente de Sakura) – "lo dice como si hubiera que estar orgulloso de eso"

**-Que les pongo? –** interrumpe el mesonero mirando a la pareja de ninjas y sosteniendo una libreta en sus manos.

**-Que te parece ramen Sakura?**

**-Bien!**

**-Entonces 2 de ramen, en seguida! –** el mesonero se aleja con paso rápido.

Kakashi se apoya en la mesa y con expresión seria acerca su cara a Sakura –** Bueno, y ahora cuéntame que vamos a hacer.**

**- Verás, tenemos que conseguir información en este pueblo, según mis fuentes, lo más seguro es que viva aquí, y que tenga a las chicas muy cerca, se hace llamar Mimasu **

**- Entendido, entonces que te parece si yo busco en la parte norte y tu en la parte sur? Podríamos encontrarnos aquí para cenar**

**- Vale! Por mi perfecto**

**- Su ramen – **el mesonero deposita sendos tazones humeantes sobre la mesa, el vapor es tan espeso que Sakura deja de ver la cara de Kakashi-sensei por un momento, cuando se disipa el vapor, el ramen de Kakashi ha desaparecido.

**- Mmmm, estaba riquísimo **

Sakura mira al ninja copia sorprendida "Qué? Ya se lo ha comido? Como puede ser tan rápido? He comido un montón de veces con él y aún no he podido ver su cara, siempre pasa algo, lo hará a posta?"

Sakura termina de tomarse su cena mientras charla con Kakashi recordando viejas misiones que hicieron cuando el equipo 7 aún estaba al completo. Una vez terminada la cena ambos suben a sus habitaciones.

**-Sakura, te veré mañana a la hora de la cena en el comedor vale? – **dice Kakashi acercándose a la chica y acariciándole la mejilla sonriente, se vuelve hacia su dormitorio y desaparece detrás de la puerta.

Sakura se queda unos segundos ensimismada delante de su puerta, rápidamente sacude la cabeza y entra en su dormitorio, mañana le espera un largo día de trabajo, tiene que descansar.

Al día siguiente...

Unos débiles rayos de luz entraron por la ventana iluminando el cuerpo de una chica que yacía dormida dentro de un futón, sus cabellos rosados se enredaban con sus manos.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y los abrió, se estiró y se quedó unos segundos tumbada mirando hacia el techo – "hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, aunque ayer fallara en mi misión me alegro de haberme encontrado con Kakashi-sensei, cuando hablo con él parece que los problemas disminuyen" – piensa Sakura sonriendo, se levanta ágilmente y se dirige a la ventana que abre de par en par. Inspira profundamente – "que día tan bonito, aunque sigue haciendo bastante frío, supongo que en este país siempre es igual, voy a ir a dar los buenos días a Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura sale de la habitación y se dirige a la habitación contigua- **Toc! Toc! – **nadie responde – "que extraño, estará aún dormido?" – Sakura abre la puerta despacio y asomando la cabeza – **Kakashi-sensei? – **" no hay nadie" – piensa Sakura abriendo la puerta del todo – "vaya, se me ha adelantado, ni siquiera ha venido a darme los buenos días" –se entristece Sakura – "bueno, más vale que me de prisa en desayunar e ir a buscar información, no voy a dejar que él haga todo el trabajo".

La aldea en la que se encuentran nuestros ninjas es una aldea bastante grande, aunque nadie parece conocer al tal Mimasu. Sakura y Kakashi recorren todas las calles preguntando a todas las personas que se encuentran en ellas, pero se van desanimando a medida que pasa el tiempo y las noticias del secuestrador siguen sin aparecer.

El sol se está poniendo y los ninjas se dirigen hacia la posada para poner en común la información recogida.

**-Ey! Kakashi-sensei**

**-eh? –** Kakashi levanta la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

**-Aún sigues leyendo "esos" libros? – **pregunta Sakura curiosa **– y se puede saber de que tratan para que sean tan interesantes? –** pregunta con aire inocente.

**-oh! Nada, historias de viejos ninjas, no creo que a una chica de tu edad le interesen, bueno, has podido averiguar algo? – **se apresura a preguntar Kakashi.

"Si, si, ahora cámbiame de tema" – **La verdad es que no, he preguntado a todos los aldeanos que he podido, pero nadie sabe nada - **contesta Sakura desalentada.

**-Si, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo, pero he odio hablar de un local nocturno donde van hombres con no muy buena reputación, voy a ir allí – **dice Kakashi guardando su libro y levantándose.

**-Vale, dame media hora y enseguida bajo**

­**-Como! – **exclama Kakashi dándose la vuelta sorprendido - **No Sakura, este local es sólo para mayores de ... oh! Tu ya tienes 18 no? Pero de todos modos no vas a ir, no es un local para chicas como tú, aunque fueras no conseguirías que nadie te dijera nada del secuestrador.**

**- Kakashi-sensei - **añade Sakura seria –** ya no eres mi superior, esta es mi misión y haré lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir acabarla. Soy una kunnoichi entrenada para sacar información a los hombres. No me subestimes. Tsunade-sama me enseñó todos los trucos necesarios.**

"Con que si eh? Hokage-sama, no te parece que es muy joven para utilizar esas tácticas? Me pregunto en que estaría pensando enseñándole eso a Sakura"

**-Lo siento Sakura, tienes razón, no tengo derecho a darte órdenes, pero creo que eres muy joven para usar esas tácticas – **dice Kakashi con la esperanza de poder convencer a Sakura para que abandone.

**-Kakashi-sensei, ya te dije que no soy una niña, voy a cambiarme, no te atrevas a irte sin mí entendido? – **añade Sakura con un puño alzado en señal de amenaza.

**-Claro! claro! - **Responde Kakashi rápidamenteaún recordaba el puñetazo que le dio en el bosque.

Sakura sube las escaleras rápidamente – "es la primera vez que voy a ir a uno de esos locales, realmente no me apetece pero tengo que acostumbrarme, las kunnoichis tienen que utilizar sus encantos para conseguir información, si Tsunade-sama lo supiera se enfadaría conmigo, en verdad ella me dijo que hasta que no fuera más mayor y tuviera más experiencia en la vida no debía utilizar esas tácticas, pero creo que no tengo otra alternativa, tengo que hacer esta misión por mi misma, es la primera misión en la que estoy sola, no puedo depender tanto de los demás"

Sakura abrió el armario y sacó un traje rojo de noche – "este traje se lo cojí prestado a Tsunade-sama, pero nunca pensé que tuviera que llegar a utilizarlo"

Mientras...en el comedor...

"Sakura tarda mucho, que es lo que piensa hacer para conseguir información, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que haga esto, tendré que enfrentarme a su furia mañana, pero hoy se quedará aquí" – Kakashi se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

**- A donde crees que vas! – **grita Sakura desde lo alto de la escalera

"Ups! Me ha pillado" – **Pues iba a.. – **intenta excusarse Kakashi mientras da la vuelta.

Pum! Pum! El corazón de Kakashi late fuertemente al contemplar a la bella ninja que baja las escaleras.

Sakura camina despacio, lleva un vestido rojo bastante ajustado con un escote que deja ver parte de su pecho, el vestido llega hasta los pies con una gran raja en un lado que sube hasta la mitad del muslo. Su cabello, ahora suelto, rosa y ondulado, cae sobre sus hombros hasta la cintura, y sus labios tienen un ligero toque de carmín. Parece una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Kakashi se ha quedado petrificado en el sitio en donde estaba, no consigue apartar la mirada de la chica. Sakura llega hasta donde está el ninja copia y baja la mirada avergonzada.

Un ligero rubor sube a las mejillas de Sakura - "Por favor, no me mires así Kakashi-sensei, vas a conseguir que me arrepienta"

"Pues si que has crecido Sakura"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

y fin! Gracias a todos por los reviews! (aunque creo que debería decir todas, creo que no había ningún chico, jeje) realmente me animan a continuar con la historia.

Bueno, pensaba cortar este capítulo en un punto un poco más avanzado de la historia, pero estaba viendo que se haría demasiado largo y no quería que nadie se durmiese por el camino, si es que alguien no lo ha hecho ya :P. El próximo capítulo se va a hacer de rogar un poco más, estoy en época de exámenes y debo centrarme en otras cosas, va a ser difícil jeje. Pero mientras vayan dejándome todos los reviews que quieran, acepto de todo, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, halagos XD. Y sin más que decir, me despido, espero que les haya gustado, Sayonara!


	3. NOCHE DE TRABAJO

**CAPÍTULO 3: NOCHE DE TRABAJO**

-**Bien, nos vamos? –** pregunta Sakura.

-**Será mejor que cojas algo de abrigo, fuera hace frío**

**-Si – **dice Sakura bajito mientras se cubre con una gruesa capa verde oscuro con capucha.

Ambos salen de la posada y se dirigen hacia el local. Fuera está nevando y Sakura se coloca la capucha. Caminan en silencio sin mirarse.

"Me gustaría saber en que está pensando Kakashi-sensei, no ha dicho nada desde que me vio, y no me ha mirado ni una sola vez desde que salimos" – Sakura mira disimuladamente a Kakashi – "estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa, me siento algo incómoda con este vestido"

Kakashi se detiene ante una puerta de madera bastante vieja y descuidada. En el interior se oyen voces.

**-Sakura-** dice Kakashi mirando hacia la puerta. Sakura vuelve la cara hacia Kakashi.

**-Es la primera vez que vienes a un sitio como este verdad?**

**-Eh?**

**-Estás temblando – **dice Kakashi.

**-Quién? Yo? –** "mierda" –** es que hace mucho frío.**

Kakashi se gira y la mira serio.

**-Quiero que tengas claro que esto no es estrictamente necesario, así que cuando no puedas más déjamelo a mí – **dice Kakashi mirándola fijamente **– por favor.**

**-No te preocupes, estaré bien –** dice Sakura agradecida y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios – "sus palabras me han tranquilizado".

"Como no me voy a preocupar, se va a meter en un antro lleno de criminales y va a intentar hacerse amiguita de ellos, encima yo no podré intervenir, y esos tíos supondrán que está sola y..dios! no me quito de la cabeza la imagen de Sakura, céntrate! Este no es .."

**-Entramos?** – pregunta Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ninja.

**-No –** dice Kakashi **– no deben pensar que estamos juntos, así que primero entraré yo, deja pasar unos minutos y luego...**

**-Y luego entro yo – **dice Sakura continuando la frase que Kakashi había dejado en el aire.

**-Si – **dice Kakashi con cara de resignación.

Kakashi abre la puerta y entra. Enseguida le viene un olor a sake y tabaco. El local esta lleno en su mayoría de hombres borrachos y mujeres con ropas insinuantes que sirven copas y ríen las gracias a los clientes.

Kakashi cuelga su capa y se dirige hacia la barra.

**-Una botella de sake –** dice al camarero mientras se dedica a observar a su alrededor buscando personas que podrían saber algo del secuestrador.

El camarero sirve parte de la botella en un vaso y se aleja. Kakashi se lleva el vaso a los labios y lo inclina simulando que bebe, pero la bebida no entra en su boca. En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Sakura, nadie parece prestarle mucha atención, hasta que se quita la capa y la deja en el perchero. Todas las miradas se giran hacia ella.

"Genial! Con ese vestido es imposible que pase desapercibida en un lugar como este" – piensa Kakashi.

"Todos me están mirando, que vergüenza!" – Sakura se queda parada en la entrada, poco a poco las miradas dejan de prestarle atención.

"Tengo que moverme, pero..a donde? Y si me siento en una mesa? No, será más difícil entablar conversación con alguien, mejor voy a la barra, pero parece que no quedan sillas libres...que hago? que hago? ...voy al baño!"

Una mujer choca bruscamente contra ella.

**- Quítate de en medio, princesa, esto no es el palacio real – **le dice con un aire de desdén.

**- Cómo dices? – **replica Sakura con una venita en la frente – "no! Contrólate! No has venido aquí para esto"

Antes de que la mujer pudiera darse la vuelta Sakura se aleja de su lado. Al fondo del local hay una puerta con un cartel que pone "WC". Sakura se dirige hacia allí - "No hay más puertas, así que este será el único baño" – Sakura abre la puerta y se encuentra a un hombre de espaldas, subiéndose los pantalones.

**- Lo siento! Pensé que...disculpe! – **se apresura a disculparse Sakura roja como un tomate y cierra la puerta rápidamente.

"Tonta! No llamé a la puerta!"

En ese momento el hombre sale del baño y le dedica a Sakura una sonrisa recorriéndola de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva **– No pasa nada bonita, si es una chica tan guapa como tú puedes entrar sin pedirme permiso.**

**- jeje –** ríe tontamente Sakura con una gotita en la frente – "me odio por hacer esto, será cerdo el tío!"

El hombre se aleja tambaleándose un poco. Sakura mira el interior del baño con cara de asco – "mejor no entro, creo que iré a la barra e intentaré sacarle algo al camarero" – Sakura se da la vuelta pero tropieza con alguien.

**- Perdón –** dice Sakura mirando la espalda de la persona con la que había tropezado. El hombre se da la vuelta para mirar quién ha tropezado con él, y Sakura descubre un rostro joven de facciones muy delicadas, casi afeminadas – "guauu, que guapo!" – piensa Sakura ensimismada.

El joven se da la vuelta del todo y Sakura puede ver que lleva un vaso en la mano, y que parte de su contenido se ha caído al suelo, a consecuencia del golpe supuso Sakura.

**-Oh! Te he tirado la bebida, no te preocupes, pediré otra a mi cuenta, sake no? – **dedujo Sakura por el olor que desprendía, y pasa por delante del joven camino de la barra. Pero el joven la agarra por el brazo antes de que pudiera llegar. Sakura se gira hacia él.

**- No te preocupes, la culpa ha sido mía por estar en mal lugar, Me gustaría invitarte a algo, que quieres? – **pregunta a Sakura con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

" que sonrisa tan bonita!...no, no, no! Estoy en una misión pero... tal vez sepa algo...empezaré con él"

**- Que tal un té verde? El de aquí no está nada mal - **sugiere el joven viendo que la ninja tardaba en decidirse.

**- Té? Vale –** "pero este chico no creo que sepa nada de Mimase, no tiene pinta de criminal...Sakura! no te fíes de las apariencias!"

**- Bien – **dice el joven satisfecho –** entonces espérame en aquella mesa de allí por favor, te llevaré el té enseguida.**

Sakura obedece y se sienta en la mesa. Recorre el local con la mirada en busca de Kakashi, encuentra a este en la barra hablando con una de las camareras, la misma que chocó con ella. La mujer sonríe mucho, pero Kakashi no da ninguna muestra de estar interesado, su conversación no dura mucho, ya que la mujer es requerida en una de las mesas. Sakura desvía la mirada, el joven se acerca.

**-Aquí tienes –** dice el joven desconocido depositando en las manos de Sakura un vaso que desprendía olor a té.

**-Gracias –** dice Sakura con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se lleva el vaso a los labios.

Kakashi observaba atentamente a la pareja. Había hablado ya con varias personas sin obtener ningún dato nuevo. Se preguntaba de que estarían hablando Sakura y aquel hombre. Se fijo en el vaso que Sakura sostenía – "Espero que no hayas pedido sake Sakura, tienes que mantenerte serena, aunque no lo parezca estás en una misión" – nada más pensar esto se percató de 1 hilillo de vapor que desprendía la bebida, delatando que se trataba de una bebida caliente – "Claro que no es sake! Sakura jamás cometería ese estúpido error".

Kakashi no aparta la mirada de la joven ninja. En su mente rememoraba días pasados. Se acordaba de los entrenamientos, de cómo había sido la primera en saber moldear el chakra subiendo a los árboles, de cómo intentaba conquistar al Uchiha sin ningún éxito, de cómo gritaba a Naruto cuanto este hacía o decía algo inapropiado, de cómo intentaba aumentar sus habilidades día a día, viendo como sus compañeros mejoraban a pasos agigantados, de su frustración al sentirse la más débil en las misiones, de su impotencia al no poder evitar la marcha de Sasuke.

"Me fui de la villa sin ni siquiera despedirme de ella, sabía lo mucho que amaba al Uchiha y lo terriblemente sola que se sentía, pero en esos momentos yo estaba encerrado en mi mismo, me sentía culpable de lo que había pasado y no le dediqué ni cinco minutos. A pesar de que ella también pertenecía al equipo 7 le he prestado menos atención que a Naruto y Sasuke. Pero ella se esforzaba igual cada día, sin reprocharme nada. Y ahora, ha crecido, ya no es la niña que era antes. Pudo superar la pérdida de Sasuke ella sola. Eres fuerte Sakura, y seguro que te has convertido en una ninja excelente"

**-Y bien? Aún no me has dicho tu nombre –** pregunta el joven a Sakura

"Mi nombre? No había pensado en eso! No puedo dar mi verdadero nombre!"

Tardó uno segundos en responder.

**-Emm, Ino – **"cerda"

**-Tanto tienes que pensártelo? –** pregunta el joven divertido.

**-Esto..es que... - **"joder" **– estaba distraída.**

**- Con qué? – **pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sakura se maravilla ante sus ojos, de un color azul claro muy poco común en las tierras que ella conocía.

**-Con tus ojos – **"mierda!"

**-Con mis ojos? –** pregunta el joven enarcando una ceja –** bueno si, se me olvidaba que en estas tierras nadie tiene los ojos azules. Te gustan?**

**-Si, son bonitos - **responde Sakura aliviada de haber podido desviar la conversación. El joven se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de la ninja.

**-Y yo? Te gusto?**

La pregunta pilla a Sakura por sorpresa. Que se queda muda – "pero este tío de que va? No sabe lo que es la sutileza?" – iba a responderle cualquier evasiva, pero se da cuenta de que no puede articular palabra. Esta empezando a sentirse mal. Se siente mareada.

**-Ey! Te encuentras bien? –** le pregunta el joven poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

Sakura mira al joven con ojos vidriosos, sin saber muy bien que esta pasando. El joven rodea la cintura de Sakura con su brazo, pone uno de los brazos de Sakura sobre sus hombros y la levanta del asiento. Sakura es conducida a través de la sala hacia la salida. Sus piernas caminan por si solas, sus ojos medio cerrados apenas prestan atención a lo que ve.

"Este tío, a donde me lleva? Que hace agarrándome por la cintura! Quiero que me sueltes!"

Kakashi no daba crédito a sus ojos cuando vio salir a la pareja agarrada del local – "hasta donde va a llegar Sakura? Sé que no debo intervenir, es responsabilidad suya, pero ..." – Kakashi vio como la pareja desaparecía detrás de la puerta de entrada. Apretó los puños fuertemente conteniendo su rabia – "calma, lo que haga Sakura no es asunto tuyo, si ella lo considera necesario para conseguir pistas bien" – de un trago se bebió el vaso que tenía en sus manos – "se puede saber que me pasa?"

Sakura es arrastrada sin su consentimiento fuera del local por los brazos del joven que ha conocido dentro. Una vez fuera el joven la apoya contra el muro, agarrándola por los hombros. Sakura se mantiene en pie a duras penas.

"Por qué me ha sacado del local? Que es lo que me pasa? No lo entiendo, acaso me ha sentado mal algo que he comido?"

El joven la mira fijamente.

**- Eres muy bonita lo sabías? - **dice susurrando –** seguro que sí, y creías que con tus encantos conseguirías lo que quieras de un hombre eh? – **añade con sorna. Sakura miraconfusa al joven, no entendía ese cambio tan brusco.

**- Pero lo que no sabías es que te ibas a topar conmigo – **añade con tono burlón **– te he visto preguntando por mí en la aldea – **Sakura abre los ojos ante la sorpresa. El joven sonríe maliciosamente **– Encantado de conocerte, soy Mimase.**

Mimase acerca su cara a la de Sakura y con la mano que le queda libre acaricia la mejilla de la ninja, en aquel momento algo afilado se clava ligeramente en su garganta.

**-Oye tu! Que me has hecho? –** dice Sakura apuntando con el kunai a su adversario.

En el momento en que Sakura había oído el nombre de Mimase, una oleada de ira se había desatado en su interior. Como había podido dejarse engañar tan fácilmente?. Aún le quedaban fuerzas para mover un poco sus brazos, así que rápidamente había tanteado debajo del vestido buscando alguna de sus armas. Sonrió satisfecha para sus adentros cuando sus dedos apresaron el afilado instrumento.

**-Vaya, pero si tienes armas bajo ese vestido, una ninja ante todo no? –** dice el joven sin un atisbo de nerviosismo en su voz –** pero no te servirán de nada, ya no te quedan fuerzas para clavármelo.**

Sakura aprieta los dientes e intenta hacer fuerza con el kunai, pero no puede, el brazo no le responde, las fuerzas la están abandonando, ya no puede sostenerse en pie. Cae de rodillas frente al secuestrador. Aún mantiene los ojos abiertos, aunque no es muy consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Mimase agarra la cabeza de Sakura por el cabello, girándola hacia arriba para que pueda verle.

**-Ves? Te he dado un paralizador, supongo que sabrás lo que es, creo que eras ninja médico no? Si, jeje, sabía hace tiempo que andabas detrás de mí – **su semblante se torna serio - **no durarás mucho, así que me voy a despedir de ti antes de que estés muerta.**

El joven se inclina para besarla, pero apenas sus labios rozan los de Sakura, un puño se interpone entre los dos propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del secuestrador. Justo en ese momento Sakura cierra los ojos y cae de bruces contra la fría nieve.

Kakashi volvió a rellenar el vaso con el contenido de la botella. Aún estaba intranquilo, pero se obligo a no pensar en ello. Recorrió el recinto con la mirada, buscando más personas con las que pudiera entablar conversación. Su mirada fue a posarse al perchero. "La capa de Sakura ¿por qué se la ha dejado? Aquí pasa algo".

Rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada, no sin antes haber cogido la capa de la ninja. La imagen que vio le dejo paralizado durante un instante. Sakura de rodillas, sus brazos colgaban a ambos lados inertes, sus ojos, entrecerrados miraban al vacío. El hombre con la que la había visto salir, ahora sujetaba la cabeza de ella por el pelo, obligándola a mirar hacia él - "Cabrón!" – Su cuerpo se adelantó a su mente, y le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara. El hombre desapareció con una explosión de humo – " kage bunshin? ".

Kakashi se coloca delante de Sakura en posición de defensa. Con la mano izquierda se descubre el sharingan.

**- Sakura, estás bien? - **Sakura no responde **– Sakura!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Al final no tardé tanto en subirlo como esperaba, y si, ya se, la historia avanza lentita, intentaré mejorarlo en los próximos capítulos ;).

Gracias a Shiho-Haibara, tere-chan, SatellaHarvenheit, Solilyzz, Kisame Hoshigaki yYume Fujimipor sus reviews! Sin vosotros no habría historia.

SatellaHarvenheit: si, tienes razón, pero creo que ya era un poco tarde para cambiarla de ropa, gracias por la sugerencia ;).

En cuanto al próximo capítulo tengo 2 versiones, y aún estoy pensando hacia que lado irá la historia, así que si queréis ayudarme ya sabéis. Decidme que os ha parecido este capítulo, que cambiarías, que os gustaría que pasara, que tal os ha ido el día XD,...etc. Para todo lo que queráis darle al GO de abajo y dejad vuestra contribución para que este fanfic pueda seguir existiendo. Nos vemos! Sayo!


	4. LUCHA CONTRA MIMASE

**CAPÍTULO 4: LUCHA CONTRA MIMASE**

"mmmm...donde estoy?...hace frío...no siento mi cuerpo...no puedo moverme...eh? quién me llama?...no lo oigo bien...no puedo ver...está oscuro...esa voz...kakashi-sensei?...pero...él se fue...que hace aquí?...Kakashi-sen!...mi voz?...no puedo hablar...estaré soñando?...aaaaah! duele! ...el corazón me da pinchazos...aaaah!...que está pasando?...me cuesta respirar...no me llega el aire...me...me estoy aho...me estoy ahogando! no! Que está pasando aquí!...piensa...piensa...que es esto? Mi boca sabe a ...té!...Mimase! el té! el paralizador!...tranquilidad...se luchar contra esto, se supone que el paralizador paraliza todos los músculos de tu cuerpo poco a poco hasta que el corazón deja de latir, pero tiene una vida muy corta, si consigo mantener a mi corazón latiendo el tiempo suficiente el efecto del veneno se pasará, bien, sólo tengo que concentrar la cantidad necesaria de chakra en mi corazón para que siga manteniéndolo en movimiento "

Era una calle ancha, con casas en un lado y un gran muro y árboles en el otro. La noche se cernía sobre las únicas 3 personas que no se resguardaban del frío. Una de ellas estaba tumbada sobre la nieve, parecía inconsciente.

**- Sakura! Despierta! – **"por favor"

**- No despertará, se está muriendo – **dice una voz desde algún lugar.

**- Qué le has hecho! Contesta! – **grita Kakashi.

**- Y por qué iba a decírtelo?**

**- Porque si no ... te mataré – **contesta Kakashi con una mirada fría como el hielo.

"Tengo que darme prisa, si no puedo conseguir que me diga lo que le ha hecho tengo que librarme de él y llevar a Sakura al hospital"

**- jajajaja, me encantan los ninjas que van de chulos, hagamos un trato, si consigues herirme te daré el antídoto, pero deberás darte prisa, no vaya a ser que ya esté muerta cuando lo consigas – **dice la voz que era imposible de localizar – **y no creo que te de tiempo a llevarla a un hospital, si estás pensando en eso –** añade con tono burlón.

"Joder! Creo que no me queda otra alternativa, espero que este tío tenga el antídoto de verdad, Sakura, resiste, no tardaré" – piensa Kakashi y se adelanta para buscar al secuestrador, pero una mano lo detiene.

**- Esta es mi lucha – **la voz de Sakura suena firme y decidida. Para Kakashi esa voz parece un regalo del cielo. Se gira sorprendido contemplando a la ninja, que aún tenía la cara blanca y restos de nieve esparcidos por el pelo.

**- Sakura! Estás bien? –** dice aun perplejo.

**- Perfectamente, gracias por lo de antes, pero ya no voy a necesitar tu ayuda, de este me encargo yo. Dijiste que me dejarías el trabajo sucio recuerdas? – **dice Sakura dirigiéndose a él con una mirada asesina.

"Parece que ya se encuentra mejor" piensa Kakashi con una gotita en la frente. Los ojos de la chica recorren la oscuridad buscando al secuestrador.

**- Oye tu! El guaperas! Quién te crees que eres para envenenarme el té! – **grita Sakura cabreada.

**- Esto...Sakura – **dice Kakashi despacito.

**- Que! – **girándose hacia Kakashi con una venita en la frente.

**- No creo que sea buena idea pelear con tacones y ese vestido – **dice señalando la indumentaria de Sakura.

Sakura se quita los zapatos tirándolos en la nieve y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca rasga la tela del vestido, acortando la falda hasta la rodilla dejando ver unas piernas blancas.

**- Bonitas piernas – **se oye la voz del secuestrador.

**- Cállate! – **dice Sakura fuera de sí. Lo que más le molestaba era que Mimase se había burlado de ella engañándola con su falsa sonrisa – **sal de tu escondite! No creas que puedes huir!**

**- No pensaba huir – **dice Mimase tranquilamente –** me ha sorprendido que supieras como librarte del paralizador, será interesante luchar contigo –** y aparece antes ellos de un salto.

Kakashi se abalanza rápidamente pero Sakura se adelanta interponiendo su brazo.

**- Déjame luchar! Puedo vencerle sola, no intervengas – **dice Sakura sin apartar la vista de Mimase.

Kakashi duda unos segundos – **está bien – **dice finalmente y se aleja unos metros, dejando solos a los ninjas que permanecen frente a frente esperando el comienzo del combate.

**- Kakashi-sensei, me prestas tus armas?**

**- Claro – **dice Kakashi pasándole la bolsita, Sakura la coge al vuelo y a la vez que se la coloca detrás de la espalda saca 2 shurikens y se los tira a Mimase.

Este los esquiva dando una voltereta a la derecha, mientras, Sakura realiza 2 copias suyas que se lanzan sobre él. Mimase las knockea con sendas patadas haciendo que desaparezcan al momento.

**- Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? –** pregunta el secuestrador algo irritado.

Sakura sonríe, en sus dedos brilla algo, es un hilo, la ninja tira de él y 10 kunais salen disparados hacia el secuestrador. Este consigue esquivarlos fácilmente y justo cuando consigue esquivar el último una pierna aparece golpeándole fuertemente en el estómago. El impacto envía a Mimase contra una pared provocando que parte de esta se derrumbe.

**- Eso ha dolido, que bestia, y tu te haces llamar mujer? –** pregunta el secuestrador levantándose dolorido.

**- Y tu te haces llamar hombre? –** pregunta Sakura con una mirada enfurecida.

**- Je! – **sonríe Mimase – **comencemos de una vez.**

Ambos contrincantes se abalanzan el uno sobre el otro intentando golpearse mutuamente, pero los dos consiguen esquivar los ataques del oponente. Se mueven con una rapidez impresionante, sus movimientos apenas se perciben.

"Vaya, Sakura ha mejorado bastante en velocidad y reflejos" – piensa Kakashi observando la lucha con su Sharingan.

Los dos ninjas no se daban tregua, iban moviéndose por toda la calle dejando a su paso ramas rotas y muros derruidos.

**- Katon Housenka no jutsu!**

Bolas de fuego son lanzadas hacia Sakura. La ninja realiza rápidamente una serie de sellos con sus manos.

**- Sitake tara no jutsu! –** dice colocando los brazos cruzados delante de ella para protegerse. Las bolas de fuego iban directas hacia ella. Pero ... ksshhh! Ksshhh! ... antes de llegar a ella chocan contra algo y se desvían cayendo en la nieve y apagándose.

"que ha sido eso?...un escudo? Como?" – piensa Kakashi sorprendido. Mimase parece tan sorprendido como él y mira a Sakura incrédulo.

**- Si, es un escudo, es una nueva técnica que he inventado yo, los ninjas médicos nos tenemos que proteger ante todo –** dice contestando a la mirada de Mimase -** pero ... también sabemos atacar – **añade con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. En sus manos comienzan a verse destellos de chakra y Sakura se lanza contra su adversario asestándole un golpe en el pecho que a primera vista parece no haberle causado el menor daño, pero su adversario retrocede unos pasos confuso y se lleva las manos al estómago.

**- Cof! Cof! – **Mimase escupe sangre. Levanta la cara hacia Sakura, sus profundos ojos que antes no emitían emoción alguna durante el combate miran ahora a la ninja llenos de odio, sus suaves facciones se han endurecido en una mueca de dolor y furia **– zorra –** masculla entre dientes. Kakashi mira con odio al secuestrador resistiendo el impulso de intervenir y partirle la cara.

Sakura aumenta el nivel de chakra en su manos. Mimase se quita el abrigo y saca un sable de medio metro de largo. Kakashi mira alarmado a la ninja, pero Sakura parece bastante tranquila. Mimase arremete contra Sakura apuntando hacia su pecho, Sakura se tira al suelo y levantando las piernas atrapa el brazo donde sujeta el arma el secuestrador. Mimase coge el sable con la otra mano, Sakura suelta el brazo instantáneamente y apoyándose en las manos da una voltereta hacia atrás haciendo que el sable se hunda en la nieve donde segundos antes estaba ella. Antes de que el secuestrador reaccione Sakura le golpea repetidas veces en el estómago y el pecho.

**- Kage bunshin no jutsu! – **consigue decir el secuestrador antes de caer de rodillas con una mano apoyada en el sable.

5 copias aparecen alrededor de Sakura y una de ellas agarra a Sakura por detrás. Sakura se revuelve pegando patadas a las demás copias que intentan atacarla. Consigue librarse de los brazos que la apresan y dando un puñetazo hace que estos desaparezcan con un plaf!. Cuatro, tres, dos... Sakura va deshaciéndose de las copias, solo queda una, la ninja lanza un shuriken y la copia desaparece en una nube de humo.

**- aaaah! – **Sakura no puede reprimir un grito de dolor, una hoja se clava en la piel de su brazo, la boca de Mimase se tuerce en una sonrisa maliciosa y demente, antes de que el secuestrador pueda retirar el sable Sakura le agarra por el brazo y acumulando una cantidad enorme de chakra en su mano le golpea fuertemente en la parte izquierda del pecho, haciendo que Mimase recorra unos cuantos metros y caiga inconsciente.

Una voz se oye a espaldas de la chica – **Sakura estás bien? – **pregunta Kakashi. "no debía haber confiado en que esquivaría el golpe!" – se reprochaba el ninja.

**- No es nada – **contesta Sakura con la mano apoyada sobre la herida curándose.

**- Seguro? –** dice Kakashi con cara de preocupación. Sakura le mira.

**- Si – **responde la chica –** será mejor que lo ate, la policía lo encontrará mañana, mi misión acaba aquí.**

**­- Ya lo hago yo –** dice Kakashi y sacando unos hilos de su chaleco ata al secuestrador contra un árbol, asegurándose de que no podrá escapar. Cuando se gira ve a Sakura apoyada contra un árbol a punto de desfallecer.

**- Sakura! – **dice Kakashi acercándose deprisa a la ninja.

**- Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo es que he gastado demasiado chakra y estoy algo cansada**

Kakashi pasa una mano por detrás de la espalda de Sakura y otra por debajo de sus rodillas elevándola del suelo.

**- Eh! que haces? Puedo andar – **dice Sakura intentado librarse de los brazos de Kakashi sin éxito.

**- Ya has cumplido con tu misión, déjame ahora cumplir a mí como buen samaritano –** dice guiñándole un ojo.

**- Pero ... – **dice Sakura enrojeciendo, Kakashi la mira y se da cuenta de que la ropa que lleva apenas le tapa, el vestido ya de por sí pequeño había sido reducido aún más por la chica.

**- Será mejor que recoja tu capa y tus zapatos – **dice bajándola con cuidado y dirigiéndose a donde estaban los zapatos y la capa. Cubrió a Sakura con la capa y la volvió a recoger entre sus brazos, esta vez la ninja no se quejó, estaba demasiado cansada como para dar un paso.

Kakashi avanzaba rápido por los tejados sujetando a la ninja.

**- Has peleado muy bien, me sorprende lo mucho que has mejorado sin que yo sea tu maestro, jeje – **dice Kakashi y mira a Sakura. La ninja dormía ahora entre sus brazos. Kakashi sonríe.

Al entrar en el edificio tropieza con la mujer del posadero, que se queda mirando a la pareja un poco confusa.

**- Jeje, creo que se ha pasado un poco con la bebida –** dice Kakashi intentando explicar la situación.

La señora enarca una ceja cuestionando las palabras del ninja **– en ese caso quizás sea mejor que yo la lleve a su habitación.**

"eh? Genial! Ahora se cree que me voy a aprovechar de ella, vaya imagen que doy" – piensa Kakashi con una gotita en la frente.

**- No, no hace falta, muchas gracias – **dice Kakashi y se apresura a subir las escaleras antes de que la mujer pudiera replicar.

El ninja llega a la habitación y tumba a Sakura sobre el futón. Se levanta dirigiéndose al baño y vuelve a los pocos segundos con un botiquín entre las manos. Abre la capa para comprobar como está la herida.

"La herida está casi cerrada" – se sorprende Kakashi, coge unas tijeras y corta la manga que cubre el hombro de Sakura, donde se encontraba el corte. Aparta la tela bajándola, y su vista se dirige involuntariamente al escote de Sakura – "..." – aparta la mirada y coge un rollo de vendas, comenzando a vendar la herida cuidadosamente. Cuando termina vuelve a cerrar la capa. Coge una manta y tapa a Sakura. Sale de la habitación.

Pasan las horas...

Sakura se despierta. "eh? donde estoy?" – se pregunta recorriendo la habitación – "ah, esta es la posada, Kakashi debió traerme aquí" – su mirada se dirige a la herida – " también me ha vendado la herida, y ... aah! Casi no tengo vestido" – piensa alarmada mirando lo poco que quedaba del vestido y enrojeciendo de repente – " bueno, ya da igual, será mejor que me ponga el pijama" – se quita el vestido y se pone un sencillo pijama de dos piezas de color blanco. Coge el vestido y lo observa – " está inservible, ni siquiera se puede arreglar para que se quede con la falda corta, Tsunade-sama me mata" – piensa y un escalofrío de terror recorre su cuerpo. De repente se gira, oye ruidos en el jardín. Sakura sale al exterior. De entre los árboles se erguía la figura de un ninja, este iba descalzo, llevaba sólo unos pantalones negros y una máscara que cubría parte de su cara.

Sakura observaba embelesada al ninja. Este luchaba con un rival imaginario con su katana, lanzando estocadas al aire, saltando y corriendo por todo el jardín. Había luna llena. El filo de la espada silbaba con el roce del viento.

El ninja manejaba el sable con suma destreza arremetiendo contra el aire. Se paró en seco. Kakashi parecía dispuesto a asestar su golpe final. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás dio un increíble salto y arremetió contra su adversario. Las gotas de sudor caían sobre su frente, todo su pecho estaba empapado. Envaino la katana y se dirigió al estanque. Cogió agua entre las manos y la derramó sobre su cuerpo. Dejó la katana a un lado, se quito la banda que cubría su frente y sumergió la cabeza en las frías aguas. Una vez hubo terminado se escurrió el pelo y recogió la katana y la banda con una de sus manos. Sakura no podía apartar los ojos de aquella imagen. En ese momento no pensaba en nada, la figura de Kakashi la tenía hipnotizada.

**- Como te encuentras? - ** pregunta Kakashi mirando hacia donde estaba la ninja.

La voz de Kakashi despierta bruscamente a Sakura de su ensoñación.

**-Bi..bien - ** responde Sakura.

- **Me alegro – **dice Kakashi dedicándole una mirada amistosa **– lo has hecho muy bien.**

-** Gracias**

**- Que haces levantada?**

**- No tengo sueño**

**- Quieres entrenar conmigo? –** pregunta Kakashi.

-** Ahora? –** pregunta la chica algo perpleja.

**- Claro, si ya estás mejor.. – **mirando a la chica esperando una respuesta.

**- Estoy bien, sólo era cansancio, entrenaré contigo un rato!**

**- Bien -** dirigiéndose a una gran roca donde tenía expuestas todas sus armas -** sabes manejar una katana?**

**- eeh..no**

**- Pues hoy darás tu primera lección, vuelvo a ser tu sensei –** dice Kakashi con una sonrisa, y le pasa a Sakura una katana.

Sakura agarra la katana al vuelo y la desenfunda. No era muy pesada notó al sopesarla, pero parecía bastante resistente.

**-Si fuera más pesada, estarías mas pendiente de poder moverla lo bastante rápido y prestarías menos atención a la forma de tus movimientos.**

Kakashi vuelve a desenvainar su katana.

**- Antes de nada quiero ver como te defiendes con ella – **dice Kakashi y sonríe maliciosamente. El ninja comienza a correr hacia Sakura con la intención de atacarla.

"Qué hace? Me va a atacar con la katana? Me va a matar!" – instintivamente Sakura levanta la katana en posición de defensa, justo a tiempo para bloquear la katana de Kakashi. El ninja sonríe satisfecho.

**- Buenos reflejos**

**-Estás loco! Podrías haberme matado! – **grita Sakura aún nerviosa por el inesperado ataque.

­**- Pero no lo he hecho – **señala Kakashi – **eso demuestra que eres una buena ninja –** y sonríe felizmente.

A Sakura le cae una gotita por la frente.

**- Has observado mis movimientos no?**

**- Si**

**- Bien, voy a repetirlos, intenta esquivarlos o bloquearlos, primero quiero ver como te mueves –** dice Kakashi colocándose en posición de ataque.

Sakura se prepara para recibir los ataques algo inquieta – "aunque estaba observando su entrenamiento, apenas me acuerdo de sus ataques, estaba mirándole a él, en que estaba pensando? Tendré que estar atenta" – Kakashi se lanza hacia ella.

Sakura salta hacia arriba, colocándose en la rama de un árbol, Kakashi aparece rápidamente por detrás y ataca con su katana, Sakura se da la vuelta y le bloquea justo a tiempo con la suya, no puede mantener la presión por mucho tiempo, así que le da una patada mandándolo fuera de la rama, Kakashi vuela por los aires, puff, se ha convertido en un tronco – "técnica de reemplazo, es muy rápido, donde está?" – Sakura salta de árbol en árbol lo más rápidamente que puede – "donde está? Donde se esconde?" – Sakura tropieza y cae del árbol, pero inexplicablemente queda suspendida en el aire boca abajo – "Qué? Hilos! Están enredados en mi pie" – fiuu! Aparecen más hilos e intentan enredarse en los brazos de Sakura, esta actúa cortando los hilos con la Katana, se impulsa con el pie que aún sigue enredado en la rama del árbol elevándose en el aire y justo cuando está a la altura de la rama corta los hilos que atrapaban su pie – "Te siento! Ya se donde estás!" – La ninja salta hacia arriba hasta llegar a la copa del árbol, Kakashi la recibe con un rápido movimiento que hace que el filo de la hoja pase silbando sobre la cabeza de Sakura, esta se agacha para evitar el corte, pero su cabello vuela sobre su cabeza, y la katana consigue cortar algunos mechones – "si no llego a esquivarlo me habría degollado!" – La ninja salta alejándose de su rival, cae a tierra. Kakashi la ataca desde arriba, Sakura reacciona dando una voltereta hacia atrás, la katana del ninja se incrusta en la tierra. Sakura ha caído en el estanque, de sus aguas aparece otro Kakashi – "clon de agua!" – la ninja se gira dándole una patada al clon y consiguiendo que este vuelva a convertirse en parte del estanque, Sakura gira la cabeza – "me ataca! No puedo esquivarlo! Tengo que prepararme para recibir el golpe!" – Kakashi se detiene justo delante de Sakura, el filo de su sable queda a escasos milímetros del estómago de la ninja.

**- No está mal –** concluye Kakashi irguiéndose y guardando el arma –** estabas preparándote para recibir el golpe no? De verdad creías que iba a atravesarte?**

"pues si, después de ver como estabas luchando que esperabas que pensara!" **- si**

**- Es un entrenamiento Sakura, puede que acabes con algún rasguño, pero nunca muerta, se controlarme - ** dice Kakashi guiñándole un ojo –** te has defendido bastante bien para no haber usado nunca este tipo de arma, has mejorado mucho - ** añade sonriente.

Sakura sonríe.

**- Por cierto, siento lo de tu pelo, te lo estabas dejando largo no?**

**- No importa, volveré a cortármelo – **dice Sakura. Kakashi pasa los dedos entre los cabellos de Sakura y sostiene los mechones que habían quedado más cortos.

**- Es una lástima, tienes el pelo muy bonito –** dice Kakashi contemplando el cabello de la chica. Por unos segundos ninguno dice nada, Kakashi observa el cabello de Sakura fijamente y Sakura observa el rostro del ninja. Cada uno parece estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sakura se percata de la situación y el color sube a sus mejillas **– esto ... - ** Kakashi despierta de su ensoñación y la mira, enseguida se da cuenta del rubor de Sakura y aparta la mano instintivamente – "que hago?" – de repente se siente incómodo, aparta la mirada de Sakura **– bueno, ya es bastante por esta noche, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a la cama – **Kakashi vuelve a colocarse la banda y la ropa, recoge las armas y desaparece por la ventana de su habitación. Sakura camina despacio hacia la suya.

"Por qué me he puesto roja? Kakashi-sensei pensará que soy una cría"

"No sé que me ha pasado, por un segundo...me he sentido atraído por ella? Joder, en qué estoy pensando? A saber que habrá pensado Sakura"

Ambos se acuestan exhaustos por el día tan largo que han tenido.

El sol intentaba entrar a través de la ventana cerrada de la habitación de Sakura. Hacía horas que había amanecido y la ninja aún dormía. Afuera se oía el canto de los pájaros. Sakura abre los ojos despacio y se sienta en el futón – "cuanto he dormido?" – se preguntaba mientras buscaba el reloj – " las 12! Que tarde! Tengo que ir a comprobar que la policía haya encontrado a Mimase y cobrar la misión" – se levanta rápido y se viste deprisa. Sale de la habitación y sin detenerse a comprobar si Kakashi se había levantado ya abandona la posada en busca del cuartel general de la policía.

En la habitación contigua Kakashi se levanta perezosamente y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha – " he dormido fatal, en mis sueños aparecía Sakura, llevaba el vestido de anoche y era la protagonista de uno de mis libros de "come come paradise" " – recordaba Kakashi con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Kakashi salió de la ducha y se vistió – "más vale que regrese solo a la aldea" - empezó a empaquetar todas sus cosas y una vez hubo terminado salió de la habitación y se dirigió al recibidor de la posada para pagar. Nada más llegar Sakura entraba por la puerta. Se expresión de felicidad cambió rápidamente a una de sorpresa, que dejo paso más tarde a una de enfado.

**- Pensabas irte sin mí! – **dice Sakura señalando acusadoramente a Kakashi.

**- Que? No, que va, sólo iba a pagar y he bajado ya las cosas para no tener que volver a subir, jeje – **intenta excusarse Kakashi penosamente.

Sakura se adelanta y paga lo que debe con parte de la bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

**- Espérame aquí –** dice corriendo escaleras arriba. Kakashi suspira y aprovecha para pagar su cuenta. Se coloca el abrigo y la capucha escondiendo aún más su rostro, y carga su mochila a la espalda. En esos instantes aparece Sakura con su equipaje preparado y bien abrigada.

**- Bien, vámonos – **dice cuando llega junto al ninja y ambos emprenden el viaje de regreso.

Sakura y Kakashi atraviesan montañas, valles y ríos a gran velocidad. Los días pasan rápido, nuestros ninjas se apresuran por llegar a su destino y apenas paran lo suficiente para dormir y comer. Después de dos semanas de viaje, Kakashi y Sakura, exhaustos, cruzan la frontera del país del fuego. Ambos se miran y sonríen satisfechos. Comienzan a caminar más despacio.

**- Por fin! Casi hemos llegado, estoy agotada, he ...**

**- Ssshhh –** dice Kakashi colocando un dedo sobre sus labios –** no estamos solos – **dice susurrando.

Sffhiii! Una figura aparece ante ellos, algo brilla en su cara.

**- Hatake Kakashi –** dice la figura.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y fin! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en mi opinión creo que ha quedado un poco distinto de los demás, tal vez fue porque lo hice por partes, en vez de todo seguido, y luego las uní. Bueno, y la pelea contra Mimase ... jeje, me he inventado cosas y el katon creo que sólo lo pueden usar los uchiha, pero... esto es un fanfic no? ;). Aquí ya intento que haya algo más kakasaku.

Gracias a Yume Fujimi, Solilyzz, lestelada, SatellaHarvenheit, Kisame Hoshigaki y Griffmoon por sus reviews! Me han encantado todos! Me alegro de que os gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este capítulo no os haya defraudado y continuéis siguiendo la historia.

**Yume Fujimi**: que actualice ya y que los capítulos sean más larguitos...ufff, mucho me pides, XD, pero se intentará, este capi ha salido más larguito jeje. Lo siento, esta vez fue Sakura la que peleo, Kakashi ya luchará ;).

**Solilyzz y lestelada:** aquí ya hay más cercanía entre kakashi y sakura, ojala os haya gustado.

En el próximo capítulo...Kakashi y Sakura llegan al país del fuego, quién será esa figura que tiene que molestarlos cuando les falta tan poco para llegar a casa?

Y si habéis llegado hasta aquí...es que tenéis mucha paciencia XD, y seguro que no os cuesta nada darle al GO que veis abajo y dejar vuestra opinión, tanto si es mala como buena, me encantará leerla ;). Espero vuestros reviews impaciente! Sayo!


	5. LLEGADA A LA HOJA

**CAPÍTULO 5: LLEGADA A LA HOJA**

**- Hatake Kakashi**

Delante de ellos se erguía la figura de un ninja, vestía el característico uniforme de jounin; zapatos, pantalones oscuros, camisa oscura y chaleco verde militar. Medía alrededor de 1,80 m y su cuerpo aunque de constitución media parecía bastante fuerte. En la cabeza llevaba atado un pañuelo y su pelo de color castaño caía a ambos lados de la cara hasta la barbilla. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y miraba sonriendo a la pareja. Sus ojos chispeaban traviesos mientras jugaba con un senbon en la boca.

**- Desde luego no pierdes el tiempo en las misiones - **dice mirando a Sakura. Esta se ruboriza instantáneamente.

**- Tsk! Cállate Genma –** dice Kakashi con un tono de fastidio, pero enseguida una sonrisa asoma a sus labios.

Sffhiii! Sffhiii! dos ninjas más aparecen a ambos lados de Genma. Uno de ellos tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta hacia atrás, tendría la edad de Sakura aproximadamente, el otro era una chica de pelo negro y corto. Se trataba de Shikamaru y Shizune.

**- Sakura! – **exclama Shizune adelantándose para abrazar a Sakura – **has tardado mucho, ya pensábamos que te habría pasado algo.**

**- Estoy bien, me llevo más tiempo del esperado nada más – **consigue decir Sakura entre los abrazos de Shizune.

**- Shikamaru –** dice Kakashi a modo de saludo, el aludido responde con un movimiento de cabeza – **Que hacéis aquí? – **dirigiéndose a Genma.

**- Estábamos de patrulla, pero ya hemos terminado, vamos camino de la aldea**

**- Bien, pues movámonos –** dice Kakashi dirigiéndose a todos. El grupo comienza a desplazarse ágilmente por los árboles. Shikamaru va en cabeza, detrás van Kakashi y Genma riéndose, y por último Shizune y Sakura que conversan animadamente.

**- Bueno, y cambiando de tema, quién es esa preciosidad que va contigo? –** pregunta Genma mirando con ojos codiciosos a Sakura.

**- Olvídalo, es demasiado joven para ti.**

**- Desde cuando eso es un problema? –** dice Genma sorprendido –**ah! Ya sé! La quieres para ti eh? –** añade sonriéndole maliciosamente.

**- No digas tonterías, ella ha sido mi alumna**

**- Y qué? Ya no lo es, que te impide ir a por ella?**

**- La moral – **dice mirando con una media sonrisa a Genma.

**- jaja, lo siento, creo que no tengo de eso – **contesta Genma riéndose.

**- Ya llegamos –** informa Shikamaru.

Ante ellos aparece una gran puerta de madera. Todas las luces están ya encendidas. Se ha hecho de noche durante el trayecto. Los cinco ninjas cruzan las puertas velozmente y se detienen nada más entrar.

**- Voy a informar a Hokage-sama de vuestra llegada, ya es muy tarde, pero mañana a primera hora deberíais presentaros con el informe de vuestras misiones – **dice Shizune dirigiéndose a Sakura y Kakashi.

**- Hai! – **responden al unísono. Shizune desaparece en un salto.

**- Yo también me voy –** dice Shikamaru –** Sakura, deberías pasarte por casa de Ino en cuanto puedas, creo que tiene muchas cosas que contarte –** sonríe y se va hacia su casa.

"muchas cosas que contarme?" – piensa Sakura extrañada – "aaah! No será que...? Por fin están saliendo!" – y una sonrisa de felicidad ilumina su cara. Genma la mira sonriendo y se acerca a ella.

**- Sakura no? Yo soy Genma – **dice Genma dedicándole una arrebatadora sonrisa.

**- En..encantada – **dice Sakura tímidamente. Genma la ponía nerviosa, demasiada seguridad en si mismo.

**- Oye, ya es muy tarde, y es peligroso para una chica tan bonita como tú caminar sola por las calles, que tal si te acompaño? – **pregunta Genma con una mirada seductora y acercándose más a Sakura.

Kakashi agarra a Genma del hombro separándolo de Sakura.

**- Ni hablar! Estaría más segura rodeada de una manada de lobos – **dice con cara de indiferencia.

**- Ey! Que insinúas? **- dice Genma volviéndose hacia Kakashi

**- No lo insinúo, lo digo, Sakura este tío es un casanova, cada día va con una chica distinta y ... – **continúa Kakashi con total tranquilidad.

**- Eh! eh! para el carro! –** dice Genma alarmado –** yo no soy así.**

**- jajajaja – **Sakura no puede aguantar la risa, la escena le parece divertidísima.

Kakashi y Genma la miran perplejos.

**- Perdón – **dice Sakura enjugándose las lágrimas –** no pude aguantarme.**

Ambos sonríen.

**- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya Genma, Sakura sabe arreglárselas sola – **dice Kakashi tirando del brazo de Genma – **adiós – **se despide Kakashi levantando una mano mientras camina.

**- Un placer Sakura, si algún día necesitas que alguien te acompañe a casa llámame – **se despide Genma guiñándole un ojo. La ninja sonríe, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su casa.

---------------------------------------------

Una mujer con el pelo largo y rubio se dedicaba a rellenar impresos, su mano se movía perezosa sobre el papel.

**- Toc! Toc!**

**- Adelante – **respondió la voz la mujer algo cansada. La puerta se abrió y apareció ante ella una chica con el pelo rosa.

**- Sakura! – **dijo la Hokage alegremente –** que bien que hayas regresado, como fue tu misión?**

**- Muy bien, he traído el informe –** entregándole el pergamino.

**- Ah muy bien –** cogió el pergamino y lo apartó a un lado sin prestarle atención –** todo bien no? Estaba deseando que llegaras, también ha llegado Kakashi no es cierto? – **Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

**- Ha habido novedades en la aldea mientras has estado fuera, este año las pruebas de jounin se harán en Konoha, serán dentro de 3 meses y te he inscrito para que te presentes – **dijo la Hokage y prosiguió sin esperar respuesta de la ninja – **durante estos 3 meses sería bueno que recibieras un entrenamiento intensivo y yo no puedo ocuparme debido a mis deberes como hokage, por eso he pensado en otra persona para que sea tu profesor.**

**- Toc! Toc!**

**- Adelante – **dijo la Hokage disgustada porque había sido interrumpida. Una cabeza de pelo plateado apareció por la puerta, su único ojo visible se curvaba hacia arriba.

**- Lo siento, yo, es que... me encontré a una chica... **

**- Con quién te crees que estás hablando! No intentarás que me trague esas estúpidas excusas verdad? – **dijo Tsunade cabreada.

**- No señora –** dijo Kakashi bajando la cabeza. Sakura ahogó una risita.

**- Bien, deja el informe de la misión ahí encima – **señalando una mesa repleta de pergaminos – **Kakashi –** dijo mirando al ninja con la mirada seria – **sé que después de una misión tan larga deberías descansar una temporada, pero las pruebas de jounin son dentro de 3 meses y me gustaría que fueras tú quien entrenara a Sakura.**

Kakashi miro a Sakura quien tenía la vista fija en Tsunade.

**- Ningún problema hokage-sama**

**­- Bien –** dijo la Hokage satisfecha –** los informes de Sakura los tiene shizune, podéis retiraros**

Sakura y Kakashi salieron del despacho en silencio.

**- Muchas gracias por aceptar entrenarme! – **dice Sakura dándose la vuelta e inclinándose. Kakashi la mira sorprendido.

­**- No tienes que agradecérmelo, yo fui denominado tu sensei cuando saliste de la academia, además me encantará volver a entrenarte – **dice un Kakashi sonriente. Sakura sonríe.

**- Voy a recoger tus informes, a ver que has hecho estos últimos años –** dice Kakashi con tono burlón. Sakura le saca la lengua divertida, y ambos se separaran tomando direcciones opuestas.

------------------------------------------------------------

Riiing! Se oye el timbre de una puerta.

**- Sakura! – **grita una chica rubia de ojos azules abriendo la puerta.

**- Qué tal Ino? –** dice Sakura sonriéndole. Ino era la mejor amiga de Sakura desde la infancia, aunque su amistad se vio afectada por la rivalidad que nació entre ellas cuando se enteraron que estaban enamoradas del mismo chico, Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke abandonó la villa la rivalidad entre ellas desapareció e Ino ayudó a Sakura a superarlo. Desde entonces vuelven a ser grandes amigas, y aunque siguen discutiendo a menudo, ya que las dos poseen un gran genio, las disputas carecen de importancia y enseguida olvidan los motivos por los que pelearon.

**- No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado! – **dice Ino haciéndola pasar.

**- Shikamaru y tu estáis juntos no? –** dice Sakura con una pícara sonrisa.

**- No, verás.. eh? como lo sabes! Quién te lo ha dicho? –** Ino con cara de sorpresa.

**- Jaja, nadie, me lo imagine, Shikamaru me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo, que tenías muchas cosas que contarme, y no me costó imaginarme el que después de ver su sonrisa. Ya me estás contando todo lo que pasó, con pelos y señales – **Sakura se sienta en una silla de la cocina mientras Ino empieza a preparar un poco de té.

**- Bueno – **comienza Ino –** fue hace dos semanas, Asuma nos invitó a cenar por haber realizado con éxito una misión muy complicada, nos llevó a un restaurante. Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar Chouji y Asuma dijeron que tenían que irse antes, que tenían cosas que hacer, se despidieron y nos dejaron a Shikamaru y a mi terminando el postre. Como no teníamos prisa nos quedamos allí un rato. Shikamaru estuvo muy simpático y agradable –** dice Ino con un leve rubor –** pero al salir...**

**----------- Flashback ------------**

-** Ya es muy tarde, te acompaño a casa –** dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a Ino.

**- Vale – **dijo una inusual tímida Ino – **oh! Espera, me he dejado el bolso dentro, ahora vuelvo.**

Ino desapareció por la puerta del restaurante, mientras tanto Shikamaru esperaba fuera con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

**- Perdona, sabes donde se encuentra esta calle? –** dos chicas se dirigían a Shikamaru sonriéndole coquetamente, en sus manos llevaban un papel con una dirección escrita.

"Shikamaru está muy atento conmigo hoy, tal vez deba confesarle mis sentimientos, hace tiempo que quiero decírselo, quizás sea esta la oportunidad que esperaba" – iba pensando cuando salió del restaurante y su vista se fijo en la escena que tenía delante. Shikamaru reía con las dos chicas, que parecían estar disfrutando con su compañía. Los celos nublaron su mente.

**- Shikamaru – **dijo Ino con un tono de enfado en su voz.

**- Enseguida voy, les estoy indicando una dirección –** dijo Shikamaru quién no había notado el enfado de la joven.

Ino se giró y comenzó a andar hacia su casa rápidamente sin que Shikamaru se percatara – "ese idiota, dice que no le interesan las mujeres y bien que está ligando con esas dos, una dirección ... ja, quién se cree eso? No sé como puede gustarme, que tonta!"

La calle estaba desierta y oscura, sólo unas cuantas farolas dispersadas emitían una débil luz a su alrededor. Una figura apareció ante ella cortándole el paso.

­**- Por qué no me has esperado? Te dije que te acompañaría a casa –** dijo Shikamaru mirando a la ninja. Ino giró la cara evitando la mirada de Shikamaru.

**- No quería interrumpirte, te estabas divirtiendo mucho con esas chicas**

Shikamaru levantó una ceja –** te ha molestado? –** El color subió a las mejillas de Ino.

­**- Idiota, como iba eso a molestarme? –** dijo mirando ahora al ninja. Shikamaru se dio cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas y sonrió.

**- A veces eres muy evidente – **dijo sonriéndole.

**- Como que soy muy evidente? Que quieres decir? –** dijo Ino contrariada por la sonrisa de Shikamaru.

**- Te has puesto roja **– dijo divertido.

-** No es cierto –** dijo nerviosa pues notaba el calor en su cara **– puedes irte, no hace falta que me acompañes.**

Y siguió andando con paso decidido dejando al ninja detrás.

**- Tsk! Que problemático –** Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir a Ino – **te acompañaré a casa, no puedo dejar que una mujer camine sola por las calles tan tarde. Es peligroso.**

**- Como si te importase si me pasara algo –** dijo Ino apretando el paso.

**- Te equivocas –** el ninja la agarró por la muñeca obligándola a darse la vuelta – **si me importa, me importa mucho –** dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ino le miró sorprendida. Los dos ninjas se observaron en silencio. Una farola tintineo para finalmente apagarse oscureciendo la calle aún más. Shikamaru pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

­**- Que haces? –** preguntó Ino nerviosa y con las mejillas ardiendo.

**- Lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo – **y la atrajo hacia él.

**- Para – **pero no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia.

**- Por qué? – **susurró Shikamaru acercándose peligrosamente, su cara distaba unos pocos centímetros de la de la chica.

**- Por... por ... porque –** pero sus labios fueron sellados impidiendo que pronunciaran palabra alguna.

**----------- Fin Flashback ------------**

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ino al recordar la escena, Sakura la miraba mientras sostenía una taza de té entre sus manos.

**- Nunca pensé que Shikamaru fuera tan lanzado, pensé que serías tú la que le habría acorralado, jeje**

**- A que te refieres? – **dice Ino con un leve tono de irritación.

**- jaja, no te enfades, y ya lo saben los demás?**

**- Si, no se sorprendieron mucho, se ve que lo esperaban, y tú? Que tal con la misión?**

**­- Puesss, muy bien, me encontré con Kakashi**

**- En serio? Hacía mucho que no lo veías no? Como está?**

**- Igual que siempre, jeje, me ayudo con la misión**

**- Ah si? Que suerte, Asuma no haría trabajo extra por mí, me diría que es mi responsabilidad –** dice Ino haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-** Si, fue muy amable, me alegre mucho de habérmelo encontrado –** dice mirando al vacío.

-** Oye y ... –** la conversación se desvía hacia temas más triviales.

--------------------------------------------------

Un hombre camina por la calle. Parece algo perdido – "me pregunto si será esta, es increíble que habiendo sido su maestro no sepa ni donde vive, sin embargo si sé donde vivían Naruto y Sasuke" – se acerca al buzón leyendo la inscripción – "Haruno, ... supongo que será aquí" – y abre la verja que da paso al jardín, un jardín donde crece la hierba bien cuidada y algunos árboles, al fondo en una esquina hay un pequeño cuadrado con unas flores lilas que Kakashi no pudo identificar.

Una mujer morena abre la puerta, tiene los mismos ojos verdes que su hija.

**- Buenas tardes, yo ...**

**- Hola! Usted debe ser Hatake Kakashi, me equivoco? – **dice la mujer apartándose a un lado para dejar paso al ninja.

**- No, soy yo, como lo ..?**

-** Es inconfundible –** prosigue la mujer interrumpiéndole y sonriendo **– es igual a como me lo describió mi hija, le tiene en gran estima sabe?**

Kakashi sonríe – "así que esta es la madre de Sakura"

**- Viene a ver a mi hija no? Está en su habitación, subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta a la derecha, Sakura! Tu profesor ha venido a verte! Sube! – **dice gritando en dirección a la escalera.

**- Gracias –** dice Kakashi subiendo las escaleras. Por dentro era más grande de lo que parecía, había cuadros representando bonitos paisajes en ambas paredes del pasillo, la puerta indicada esta entreabierta y una voz desde el interior le indicó que pasara.

Sakura estaba sentada en el escritorio, levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió, sonrió levemente.

**- Hola, como es que has venido? - **dice levantándose.

**- Tenía que avisarte de nuestra próxima partida, mañana nos iremos para empezar a entrenar, no vendremos en dos semanas calculo, estas son las áreas en las que deberías mejorar – **dice pasándole un pequeño pergamino.

Sakura agarra el pergamino y lo desenrolla – **2 semanas, a mi madre no le va a gustar mucho que me vaya tan pronto – **dice mientras observa el pergamino.

**- Si quieres puedo hablar con ella**

**- No es necesario, tengo 18 años o es que no se nota? – **Sakura sigue leyendo el pergamino con interés.

Kakashi la recorre con la mirada –** si, claro.**

**- Fuerza ... resistencia... mmm...espionaje? –** dice levantando la mirada del escrito y mirando a Kakashi interrogatoria.

**- Si, no es un requisito para convertirse en jounin pero te vendría muy bien**

Sakura volvió su mirada al pergamino otra vez.

El ninja observa la habitación – "es más femenina de lo que imaginaba" – piensa al ver la cantidad de peluches, las distintas muñecas, los frascos de perfumes que invadían las estanterías junto a los libros ...etc. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde manzana y un bonito edredón rosa cubría la cama. En la mesita de noche había un marco, en el estaba la foto de equipo que se hicieron.

**- Aún no he perdido la esperanza – **dice Sakura viendo que observaba la foto –** cuando Naruto regrese iremos a buscarle –** y le devuelve el pergamino a Kakashi – **pero antes tengo que entrenarme duro y convertirme en jounin, a que hora nos vamos entonces?**

Unos brazos rodean sus hombros.

-** Yo tampoco la he perdido – **dice Kakashi abrazándola con ternura. Sakura alza la mirada y le mira sorprendida. Su imagen comienza a ser borrosa. La ninja hunde la cabeza en su pecho y comienza a llorar.

-** Lo siento, soy una tonta, ya han pasado cinco años y aún sigo llorando –** dice Sakura entre sollozos.

Kakashi le acaricia la cabeza, verla así hace que se la parta el corazón. El viento entra por la ventana moviendo las cortinas. Sakura se aparta limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga. Intenta sonreír.

**- Gracias, pero será mejor que te vayas, nos vemos mañana no? –** dice con los ojos aún rojos.

**- Si, a las 5 en el puente, hasta mañana entonces – **y sale de la habitación.

**­- Hasta mañana**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y aquí se queda por hoy :P. Este ha sido un capítulo bastante tranquilito, quería poner kakasaku pero al final no ha podido ser, será el capítulo que viene, gomen :( .

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, en especial a todos los que me habéis animado dejándome reviews :) .

Yume Fujimi: Gracias por la información del Katon ;) . Me alegro de que te guste Sakura, no me gusta nada que siempre esté pensando que es una molestia, así que intentaré que no lo sea.

Haruko-hatake y Berenick: Bienvenidas, jeje, me alegro de que os haya gustado ;).

Solilyzz: si ... me parece que me va a llevar más tiempo del que me pensaba el fanfic, que bien que tengas paciencia jeje ;), pero calculo que ya no queda tanto :P.

Shiho-Haibara: me alegro que te gustara lo del sueño, jaja, en próximos capítulos habrá mas kakasaku, prometido! XD

Kisame Hoshigaki: me alegro de que te gustara y gracias por ser el primero en dejarme review, eres muy rápido ;)

Y ya sabéis, para todo lo que queráis, darle al GO de abajo y dejar un review ;), los espero impaciente! Sayo!


	6. ENTRENAMIENTO EN EL BOSQUE

**CAPÍTULO 6: ENTRENAMIENTO EN EL BOSQUE**

Dos ninjas caminaban bajo el pálido sol. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rosa y corto. Ambos se pararon delante de una puerta en una gran valla.

**- Esto es ...-** empezó Sakura mirando la puerta que se alzaba delante de ella.

-** El bosque prohibido –**concluyó Kakashi y comenzó a subir por la valla.

**- eh? pero no tienes llave? –** dijo Sakura mirando como Kakashi saltaba al otro lado de la valla.

**- No, es el bosque prohibido, no creo que me la dieran aunque la pidiera**

**- Pero si dices que es para entrenar ... –** dijo Sakura comenzando a escalar la valla.

**- Para eso menos aún, jeje. Cuando vosotros hicisteis el examen de Chunnin este bosque no era ni la décima parte de peligroso de lo que es ahora. Las fechas en las que se realiza la prueba suelen coincidir con periodos de hibernación de la mayoría de los animales. Además anbu se ocupa de alimentar con abundante comida a los que no hibernen. Por eso los participantes no se encuentran con muchos animales. Sin embargo, ahora es cuando han salido de la hibernación, y es época de caza, es mucho más peligroso. Es perfecto para el entrenamiento! – **terminó Kakashi felizmente.

Sakura se detuvo en lo alto de la valla mirando a Kakashi con terror.

-** Pasa algo? ­**– dijo Kakashi al ver que no bajaba.

**- No, nada –** respondió Sakura comenzando a bajar lentamente – "esta loco, se ha vuelto loco, voy a morir devorada por animales salvajes" – Sakura pisó tierra firme al otro lado de la valla, sus manos aún seguían aferradas a la reja.

**- Tienes miedo? –** le dijo Kakashi al oído. Sakura pegó un respingo y se volvió encontrándose con la cara de Kakashi sonriente.

**- Claro que no –** dijo separándose del ninja.

Kakashi observó la asustada cara de Sakura.

**- No te preocupes, te llevaré a la zona más segura y si algo pasara yo te protegería.**

Sakura respiró algo más tranquila **– podré protegerme yo sola.**

**- Claro –** dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza con una gotita en la frente –** solo quería decir que cuentas con mi ayuda si la necesitaras. Bueno, vámonos ya.**

Ambos ninjas se pusieron en camino adentrándose en el bosque. El silencio los envolvía mientras se movían velozmente. Sakura estaba alerta observando a ambos lados del camino, atenta a cualquier posible movimiento.

**- Ten cuidado, no te gustaría caerte ahora –** se oyó la voz de Kakashi por delante.

**- Por qué ...? –** Sakura miró hacia abajo donde decenas de gusanos gigantes y viscosos se movían lentamente entrelazándose unos cono otros –** aaagh! Que asco –** y nada más decir esto resbaló al apoyar el pie en una rama, comenzando a caer, su mochila se abrió provocando que su contenido se volcase en el aire.

**- aaah – **"encima de los gusanos no por favor!" – pero una mano la agarró por la muñeca y la lanzó hacia una rama.

Sakura aterrizó fácilmente y se volvió justo para contemplar como Kakashi caía entre los gusanos y se hundía.

**- Kakashi-sensei!**

**- Tranquila – **se oyó la voz del profesor y un brazo salió a la superficie, en unos segundos el ninja se liberó y aterrizó junto a Sakura.

**- Gracias –** dijo Sakura mirando apenada hacia abajo.

**- Que pasa?**

**- Mis cosas han caído entre los gusanos**

**- Iré a por ellas –** dijo Kakashi pero Sakura le detuvo interponiendo su brazo.

**- No te molestes, ya no hay nada que hacer – **dijo señalando hacia abajo. Un gusano se acababa de comer el último objeto que quedaba, una camiseta **– supongo que tendré que arreglármelas – **dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

-"no esperaba que se lo tomara tan bien" – se sorprendió Kakashi y saltó hacia la siguiente rama –** entonces continuemos.**

Esta vez no hubo ningún imprevisto y después de unas horas los árboles fueron desapareciendo dejando paso a un inmenso lago rodeado de grandes plantas que bordeaban sus orillas. Una gran cascada que caía ruidosamente completaba la escena.

**- Guaaaa... que bonito! –** exclamó Sakura nada más llegar y los dos ninjas se quedaron unos instantes parados contemplando el paisaje.

**- Aún faltan unas horas para que oscurezca así que vamos a empezar a entrenar – **dijo Kakashi dejando la mochila en el suelo y sacando un bento – **toma, come algo antes, te espero arriba.**

**- Hai –** dijo Sakura tomando el bento entre sus manos y abriéndolo, Kakashi desapareció y la ninja se apresuró a comer y seguirlo.

En lo alto de la cascada había un gran río que se precipitaba por la catarata, era bastante ancho, unos 10 metros aproximadamente, y de un extremo a otro había una cuerda. Kakashi se apresuraba a atar un lado de la cuerda a un árbol cercano al río, comprobando que este estuviera bien sujeto – **bien, pues ahora quítate la ropa – **dice saltando al otro lado del río para asegurar el otro extremo.

**- Queee? Como que me quite la ropa?** – dice Sakura con una venita en la frente.

**- No, no! Me has entendido mal –** se apresura a decir Kakashi - **no toda, solo la que consideres necesaria para meterte en el agua, jeje.**

Sakura mira a Kakashi ya más tranquila – **ah, vale – **alcanza a decir, y comienza a quitarse la camiseta, las zapatillas y todas las armas quedándose en unas cortas mallas negras y una camisa de rejilla

Kakashi observaba interesado como Sakura se desprendía de sus cosas.

**- Te voy a explicar en que consiste el ejercicio de hoy –** dice apartando la mirada de su cuerpo y dirigiéndose a su cara –** ves esa cuerda de ahí? Ese es tu objetivo, cuando consigas llegar a ella habrás terminado.**

**- aham, y el inconveniente es? –** pregunta Sakura con una ceja levantada.

**- Jeje – **ríe Kakashi rascándose la cabeza – **bien, el punto de salida será al principio de la catarata, deberás nadar a contracorriente, perooo ... sin usar ningún tipo de técnica entendido? Así que nada de andar sobre el agua, el objetivo de esta prueba es mejorar tu resistencia, cada vez que consigas llegar a la cuerda repetiremos el ejercicio colocando la cuerda más lejos, y bueno, está de más decir que si te relajas nadando caerás por la catarata, jeje –** añade divertido.

"No se que tiene eso de divertido" – piensa Sakura con una gotita en la frente.

**- Bueno, empieza ya –** dice Kakashi, y se dirige a uno de los árboles en los cuales había atado la cuerda, saca su libro predilecto y comienza a leer.

Sakura mira un poco preocupada la fuerza con que el torrente caía al vacío – "bien, vamos allá" – y dando un salto cae en el sitio indicado aproximadamente – "está helada!" - rápidamente se hunde en las aguas y estas intentan arrastrarla con ellas, pero Sakura comienza a nadar y consigue sacar la cabeza – " estoy a punto de caerme! Tengo que nadar más rápido!" – piensa Sakura aumentando el ritmo y consigue alejarse medio metro del precipicio – "es muy difícil, el agua tiene mucha fuerza y la cuerda está muy lejos".

Kakashi mira de reojo a la ninja, esta lucha desesperadamente por avanzar unos metros. Le impresionaba mucho cuanto había cambiado, no recordaba que antes se esforzara tanto en los entrenamientos ni en las misiones. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo y poniendo todo su empeño en alcanzar la cuerda.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Sakura había comenzado el ejercicio, y la ninja apenas había avanzado un metro escaso, las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar – "no puedo más, la corriente es muy fuerte y me cuesta mucho mantenerme a esta altura" – piensa Sakura exhausta y sin darse cuenta baja el ritmo haciendo que retroceda medio metro en un instante en dirección a la cascada – "no! No puedo relajarme! Tengo que conseguirlo! Vamos!" – intenta darse ánimos. Le duelen los brazos y las piernas. Cada vez le cuesta más mantener la cabeza fuera y traga agua constantemente. Sus brazadas se hacen más lentas sin poder evitarlo – "no puedo seguir, tengo que salir de aquí o caeré" – piensa Sakura y abre la boca para llamar a Kakashi pero el agua entra dentro impidiendo que ningún sonido salga de ella, la ninja es arrastrada rápidamente, en un último intento Sakura extiende el brazo para llamar la atención del ninja, pero Kakashi no se da cuenta y Sakura cae por la catarata.

Pom! Sakura cae sobre algo, el agua sigue cayendo sobre ella, así que va tanteando el terreno con la mano y rueda hacia un lado.

**- Cof! Cof! –** tose Sakura expulsando el agua que había tragado. La ninja abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que ve el lago –** una red! Ha puesto una red y no me ha dicho nada! – **la vista del agua chocando contra las rocas le produce pavor y se levanta despacio, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Kakashi aterriza sobre la red de un salto, haciendo que esta se balancee peligrosamente.

**- aaah! –** grita Sakura y abraza al ninja pegando su cabeza contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Kakashi mira atónito a la chica quien le abrazaba con fuerza.

**- Sakura, que haces? **– pregunta el ninja sintiendo como su ropa se iba humedeciendo.

**- Tengo vértigo! –** grita Sakura.

**- Que tienes vértigo? –** pregunta el ninja incrédulo – **por qué no me lo has dicho?**

**- No lo sabía**

**- Como que no lo sabías?**

**- Me acabo de dar cuenta ahora**

**- Que te ..? jaja – **ríe Kakashi –** vamos, vamos, si esta red es muy segura –** dice dando unos golpes sobre la red que hacen que esta ondule de un lado a otro.

**- paraaa! –** grita Sakura apretando más su cuerpo contra el de Kakashi. El ninja comienza a notar las curvas de la chica contra su cuerpo haciendo que de un paso hacia atrás y tropiece. Ambos ninjas caen sobre la red, Sakura no se despega del cuerpo del ninja copia haciendo que esto dificulte sus movimientos. Kakashi aparta a Sakura bruscamente, la agarra por la cintura colocándola encima de su hombro y comienza a ascender dando saltos de roca en roca, aterrizando finalmente sobre la espesa hierba de lo alto de la cascada. Baja a la chica suavemente y se da la vuelta ruborizado.

**- Descansa un poco –** dice Kakashi.

"No puedo acercarme tanto a ella" – piensa Kakashi algo turbado –" últimamente me cuesta mucho pensar en ella como mi alumna"

Sakura se levanta pesadamente, aún le duele todo el cuerpo. Mira hacia Kakashi quién le da la espalda – "me he comportado como una tonta, por qué he tenido tanto miedo, esa no es la forma de comportarse de una ninja, parece disgustado"

**- Kakashi-sensei, perdona, no se como he podido comportarme así, yo ... – **dice Sakura con la mirada baja y jugando con sus manos nerviosamente – **continuaré con el ejercicio, no hace falta que vuelvas a bajar a por mí si caigo, subiré yo sola –** pero en su voz se notaba el temor.

Kakashi la mira, su cuerpo estaba empapado y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pelo que caía a ambos lados de la cara. Parecía bastante avergonzada.

**- Sakura, tranquilízate – **Sakura levanta la cabeza y mira al ninja –** sécate y descansa 10 minutos –** añade con una cálida sonrisa a la cual Sakura responde levemente –** la próxima vez ataremos una cuerda a tu cintura, con la longitud suficiente para que te quedes justo al borde del precipicio pero no caigas, aunque habrá que ir pensando algo para ese repentino vértigo, jeje.**

El tiempo iba pasando y Sakura no se rendía en su determinación por llegar a la cuerda. Cada vez que lo intentaba llegaba más lejos, pero siempre le fallaban las fuerzas y era arrastrada por la corriente. Era en ese momento cuando Kakashi le decía que descansara un rato y que luego volviera a intentarlo.

El viento comenzaba a soplar y el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco. Kakashi se frota las manos para entrar en calor – "ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que terminemos" – piensa y levanta la vista buscando a Sakura. Para su sorpresa la ninja descansaba agarrada a la cuerda con ambos brazos, su cabeza caía hacia delante. Kakashi sonríe al verla.

**- No pensé que lo lograras en un solo día – **dice Kakashi acercándose. Sakura levanta la cabeza hacia el ninja con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios y agarra la mano que le tendían para levantarse- **tenemos que buscar un sitio para dormir, parece que va a llover –** dice observando las nubes negras que iban cubriendo el cielo. El viento comienza a soplar fuertemente y Sakura tiene que correr para alcanzar su camiseta.

Los ninjas descienden de la catarata para recoger sus mochilas. El sol ya ha empezado a ponerse y comienzan a oírse ruidos de animales en el interior del bosque. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda Sakura descubre una cueva cerca de la cascada.

**- Voy a buscar algo de leña seca antes de que empiece a llover – **dice Kakashi saliendo de la cueva.

Sakura se quita la camisa de rejilla y se coloca encima la otra camiseta. Tiene los brazos entumecidos por el dolor y el frío. El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido muy duro y no está acostumbrada a ello. Se empieza a oír un suave golpeteo en el exterior, unas dispersas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, el sonido se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte y la lluvia comienza a ser más intensa. Kakashi hace su aparición llevando envueltos en su chaleco unos cuantos trozos de leña.

**- No he podido conseguir muchos –** dice dejándolos en el suelo y amontonándolos para hacer una hoguera – **toma, he encontrado esto, están muy buenos – **y deja unos cuantos frutos rojos sobre la piedra.

**- No gracias, no tengo hambre –** rehúsa Sakura que se abrazaba a si misma para entrar en calor. Al fin prende la llama y el fuego comienza a calentar. La ninja se acerca para calentarse. Kakashi la contempla, sus ropas aún están húmedas, al igual que su pelo.

**- Toma, ponte esto – **dice el ninja alargándole unos pantalones y una sudadera **– vas a coger frío.**

Sakura agarra las prendas y se queda mirando a Kakashi.

**- aps, perdón –** dice el ninja dándose la vuelta. El fuego ilumina la cueva y Kakashi puede ver la silueta de Sakura cambiándose proyectada en la pared de piedra.

**- Ya está –** Kakashi se da la vuelta. Las ropas del ninja aunque grandes le quedaban estupendamente –** gracias –** sonríe Sakura y se tumba sobre la piedra apoyando la cabeza en su mochila vacía –** buenas noches Kakashi-sensei**

La cantidad de madera es escasa y el fuego se va extinguiendo poco a poco. Sakura cierra los ojos. Una cálida manta cae sobre su cuerpo tapándola completamente –"eh?" – La chica abre los ojos y ve como Kakashi vuelve a su sitio – "desde cuando Kakashi es tan atento con sus alumnos?" – piensa sorprendida.

El día amanece y Sakura despierta. Gira la cabeza y comprueba que Kakashi aún está dormido. Su cabello cae en desordenados mechones sobre su cara. La ninja se levanta y cogiendo la manta se acerca para tapar a Kakashi. Extiende la tela sobre su cuerpo pero una mano la agarra por el brazo con fuerza. El ninja abre los ojos y mira a Sakura confuso. Enseguida la suelta.

**- Perdona, son auto reflejos –** dice levantándose, Sakura asiente **– preparada para el entrenamiento? Tienes hambre?**

-** La verdad es que sí – **asiente Sakura.

**- Pues tu primer entrenamiento es conseguir el desayuno, yo te espero aquí – **dice volviéndose a tumbar pero sacando su libro de debajo del chaleco. Sakura agarra sus ropas que ya estaban secas y sus armas y sale al exterior.

- "donde puedo encontrar comida?" – piensa la ninja mientras caminaba por el bosque. El sol brillaba con fuerza pero sólo unos cuantos rayos pudieron atravesar la espesura de los árboles. Uno de ellos iluminaba un grupo de árboles –"moras! No sabía que crecían aquí" – Sakura se aproxima y haciendo un hatillo con hojas recoge una gran cantidad de moras, el olor dulzón llegaba a su nariz.

**- Grrrr –** Sakura se da la vuelta sobresaltada. Dos grandes leones la miraban con fiereza – "lo que me faltaba" – piensa depositando las moras en el suelo y sacando un kunai. Los leones se lanzan hacia Sakura pero esta los esquiva fácilmente y les lanza sendos shurikens que dan en el blanco, haciendo que los animales rujan con furia. La ninja se coloca delante de uno de ellos y realiza unos cuantos sellos, al instante el león cae dormido. Se gira justo a tiempo para que el segundo león no la hiera, y aplicando el mismo método hace que este caiga encima del primer león dormido – "vaya, no son tan peligrosos como pensaba" – pero justo en ese momento aparece un tercer león, esta vez mucho más grande que los anteriores y con un aspecto mucho más temible. La bestia enseña los colmillos en señal de amenaza.

Sakura se aleja instintivamente del animal – "es enorme, los otros debían ser cachorros" – el león corre hacia ella, Sakura lanza 5 shurikens que se clavan en sus patas, pero apenas parece afectarle. La ninja le esquiva con dificultad. Es muy rápido y no le da tiempo a aplicarle su genjutsu – "tengo que atacarle con mis técnicas de médico" – piensa Sakura al ver que sus ataques a distancia no causan el resultado esperado.

La ninja se detiene en seco y se da la vuelta para recibir al león que no paraba de perseguirla. Concentrando chakra en sus manos se lanza hacia él, ambos chocan en el aire, el chakra hiere al animal en las patas, pero su fuerza es tal que arrastra a Sakura haciéndola caer a tierra. El león cae encima de ella sus patas traseras se clavan en las piernas de la chica aprisionándola. Las uñas del animal rasgan su piel. Sakura saca un kunai y comienza a asestar puñaladas al estómago del animal. Este ruge con violencia y se aparta bruscamente dando un zarpazo a la ninja. Sakura logra esquivarlo y sacando unos hilos rodea al león lo más rápido que puede. Sujetándolo fuertemente contra un árbol. El animal intenta liberarse desesperadamente. Sakura se coloca delante y llamando su atención comienza a aplicarle su genjutsu.

Los hilos se van rompiendo por la fuerza aplicada, la ninja sigue concentrada en su técnica, le está costando más que con los otros dos leones. Una pata logra liberarse e intenta alcanzar a Sakura que retrocede con un salto sin abandonar su labor. Los hilos se van rompiendo rápidamente, las patas traseras consiguen desquitarse de ellos. La otra pata delantera es liberada, pero, esta vez no ataca a la ninja. La cabeza cae lánguidamente hacia un lado – "por fin mi técnica ha tenido éxito" – Sakura respira más aliviada. Los últimos hilos que quedaban se rompen y el león cae a tierra.

**- Ya decía yo que tardabas mucho – **dice Kakashi apareciendo entre los árboles y observando a los 3 leones tendidos en tierra –** estás bien?** – pregunta mirándola.

**- Si –** dice Sakura comprobando sus piernas. Sólo tenía unos cuantos arañazos –** ya tengo el desayuno, te gustan las moras? – **cogiendo los frutos del suelo.

**- Claro, me encantan, volvamos a desayunar – **dice Kakashi y comienza a caminar hacia el lago, Sakura le sigue.

**- ...grrrr... – **Kakashi se gira rápidamente – **cuidado Sakura! –** uno de los leones ha conseguido despertarse y se lanzaba hacia la ninja la cual se giró sorprendida. Kakashi se interpone en el camino del león, este hunde sus zarpas en su pecho y el ninja aprieta los dientes de dolor. Con su pierna logra separarse del animal y sacando un kunai lo apuñala. El león emite un gemido de dolor y vuelve a caer, inconsciente.

**- Kakashi-sensei! Estás bien? ­– **dice Sakura acercándose y mirando como sangraba la herida en el pecho.

**- No es nada – **dice Kakashi despreocupado.

**- Está sangrando mucho, hay que cerrarla, siéntate y quítate la ropa – **dice Sakura con voz autoritaria. Kakashi obedece y se sienta apoyando la espalda en un árbol y estirando las piernas. Se quita el chaleco y la sudadera con cuidado. En verdad si le duele. Sakura se arrodilla al lado suya y coloca sus manos en la herida ejerciendo una suave presión. El chakra comienza a brotar de sus dedos.

Kakashi observa la cara de Sakura, la distancia entre ellos era escasa y el ninja podía percibir el aroma de la chica. Oía su respiración agitada a causa de la pelea. La mirada del ninja recorre su cara deteniéndose en sus labios. En su mente comienza a imaginarse a él inclinándose y besándolos suavemente – " contrólate " – se regaña a si mismo. La ninja se aproxima aún más y separando sus piernas pasa una por encima de las piernas del ninja, sentándose sobre estás para poder estar más cerca de la herida. Sakura se inclina acercando aún más su rostro, Kakashi siente la presión de las piernas de la chica sobre las suyas. Sus latidos comienzan a acelerarse. Esto era demasiado para el jounin.

**- Es suficiente – **Kakashi agarra las manos de Sakura separándolas de la herida y la aparta hacia un lado mientras se levanta.

**- Pasa algo? – **pregunta Sakura ante la extraña actitud de su maestro. Kakashi miraba hacia un lado.

**- Me pones nervioso, quiero decir! Que... que ya está curada! – **se apresura a rectificar, el color de sus mejillas igualaba al de su sharingan. Sakura intenta decir algo pero es cortada por Kakashi **– ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, antes de desayunar da 20 vueltas a la montaña –** el ninja desaparece con las moras en una nube de humo dejando a una perpleja Sakura arrodillada en el suelo.

**-**"que le pongo nervioso? Se puede saber que le pasa?" – piensa Sakura levantándose y poniéndose a correr.

Fin de capítulo! Este me ha costado un poco, además de que he estado ocupada me costaba bastante escribir, pensé que tardaría más en subirlo. Aquí las cosas ya van avanzando un poco, por lo menos por parte de Kakashi :P. El próximo no se centrará tanto en el entrenamiento, creo.

Muchas gracias a Solilyzz, Haruko-hatake, Shiho-Haibara, Yume Fujimi, Maky kaos, Berenick, Kasumi-chan por sus reviews y a todos los que seguis la historia.

**Yume Fujimi:** llegara Kakashi a la hora acordada? Te vas a quedar con las ganas, XD, aunque yo apostaría a que no, creo que su impuntualidad es algo irremediable :P. Muy pronto para decir si van a salir estos dos...jejeje

**Maky kaos:** te perdono xk eres tu... XD, me alegro mucho de que te gustara, a ver que tal este capi ;).

**Berenick:** que pena que te pareciera aburrido, menos mal que te gusto lo de ino y shika, a mi sinceramente esa parte no me gusto mucho como me quedo, quería poner algo parecido pero no eso exactamente :P.

**Kasumi-chan:** bienvenida! Me alegro que te gustara ;), aún no digo nada de Naruto jeje.

Y ya sabéis, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, así que darle al GO de abajo y dejar un review ;), los espero impaciente! Sayo!


	7. IMPREVISTOS

**IMPREVISTOS**

Kakashi está sentado sumergido en su lectura cuando Sakura se detiene delante de él. Se inclina hacia delante y apoya sus manos en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente. El ninja levanta la vista hacia ella.

**- Ya está, puedo desayunar ya? –** dice la chica sin levantar la cabeza.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada del libro. Sakura se deja caer a su lado y observa que además de las moras había unas setas con muy buen aspecto.

**- Has recogido setas, que bien! – **dice agarrando una y pegándole un mordisco. El ninja no responde y la chica continúa comiendo.

**- Que día tan bonito hace hoy** – silencio - "que le pasa? está muy raro"

Sakura termina de comer y se levanta dispuesta a comenzar con el entrenamiento. Kakashi sigue con la vista fija en el libro.

**- Comenzamos? –** dice Sakura colocándose delante del jounin y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Kakashi alza la vista pesadamente y agarrando la mano de la chica se levanta, pero una vez de pie se tambalea y se apoya en los hombros de Sakura.

**- Kakashi-sensei, estás bien? – **dice Sakura agarrando los brazos del ninja para que mantuviera el equilibrio.

**- Creo que no ... – **dice al tiempo que se desploma en los brazos de la chica. Sakura da un paso hacia atrás intentando aguantar el peso del ninja.

**- Que te pasa! –** se alarma la ninja mirando el rostro del jounin que descansa en su hombro. Su ojo entrecerrado se curva.

**- Tranquila, creo que no es grave –** intenta tranquilizarla.

**- Y tú que sabes? Desde cuando eres médico? Tengo que llevarte a la aldea, aquí no puedo hacer nada sin saber cual es la causa – **y empezó a moverse con dificultad arrastrando a Kakashi quién aún seguía consciente pero apenas tenía fuerzas.

**- Sakura...déjalo..soy mucho más alto y peso el doble que tú, no tienes suficiente fuerza, ve a la aldea y pide a alguien que venga –** intentaba persuadirla Kakashi al ver el esfuerzo que realizaba la chica.

**- De eso nada, no pienso dejarte aquí con todas esas bestias rondando**

La cabeza del jounin comenzaba a darle vueltas, veía la cara de Sakura muy cerca de la suya pero empezaba a hacerse borrosa...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Donde estoy?" piensa Kakashi abriendo los ojos y contemplando el techo blanco que había ante él. La cabeza le dolía pero no era nada comparado con su estómago, el cual se retorcía haciendo que le dieran pinchazos de dolor.

El ninja se incorporó con cuidado, observando que estaba en una de las múltiples habitaciones del hospital de Konoha que tan bien conocía. A su lado había un jarrón con una flor violeta que le sonaba vagamente y más a la derecha en un sillón, dormía plácidamente una chica de cabellos rosados.

**- Sakura? –** susurró Kakashi, pero no se despertó. El ninja alargó la mano hacia ella tocando una de sus mejillas...

**- Veo que ya estás mejor –** se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kakashi retiró la mano bruscamente tirando el jarrón al suelo, que se hizo añicos con un gran estruendo. Sakura abrió los ojos sobresaltada por el ruido contemplando confusa a las personas que había en la habitación. Asuma, Genma y Kurenai paseaban su vista de Sakura a Kakashi.

**- Hola Sakura! – **dijo Genma sonriendo a la chica.

**- Ho..hola – **contestó Sakura.

Una persona más irrumpió en la habitación.

**- Por fin te has despertado – **dijo Tsunade acercándose al paciente y tomándole el pulso** – No sabes que no debes comer frutos que desconoces?**

**- Entonces...**

**- Si, esos frutos rojos que comiste eran venenosos, menos mal que Sakura te trajo a tiempo, si no podrías haberlo pasado muy mal –** continuó Tsunade** – por ahora no hay peligro pero aún estarás en cama un tiempo, hasta que te desintoxiques del todo, mientras tendrás que tomar una infusión especial, Sakura ya sabes donde está, prepárale un poco por favor.**

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación tan deprisa como había entrado. La Hokage era una persona muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo que perder. Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación con un enseguida vuelvo, dejando a los jounins que se enzarzaron en una animada conversación durante un rato.

**- Me temo que no puedo quedarme más Kakashi –** dijo Kurenai con cara de pena -** me alegro de que no sea grave, ya vendré otro día a verte vale?**

**- Claro – **dijo Kakashi sonriendo –** gracias por preocuparte.**

Kurenai le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a Asuma dándole un ligero beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

**- Vaya, se os ve muy bien juntos –** dijo Genma.

**- Si, la verdad es que sí – **dijo Asuma con una ligera sonrisa.

**- Tu también deberías buscarte una novia formal y dejarte de tantos ligues de una noche – **dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Genma sonriendo.

**- Tal vez, pero es que no podría decidirme, todas son tan bonitas y encantadoras –** dijo con mirada ensoñadora **- no sabría a quién elegir, aunque...creo que he encontrado a una que podría ser.**

**- Quién? –** preguntaron los dos al unísono.

**- Sakura – **contestó Genma mirando a Kakashi malicioso, la expresión en su rostro se endureció.

**- Mmmm, no creo que se interese en ti, parece una chica lista –** dijo Asuma.

**- Muy gracioso, pero ninguna mujer puede resistírseme – **replicó Genma con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

**- Jaja – **rió Asuma al tiempo que Sakura entraba en la habitación con una infusión en las manos. La chica se acercó a Kakashi ofreciéndole la bebida.

**- Gracias –** dijo Kakashi sonriéndole, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a recoger los trozos del jarrón que aún seguían esparcidos por el suelo.

**- Aún no nos has dicho como fue tu última misión – **dijo Asuma y Kakashi comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado mientras se bebía la infusión.

**- Déjame que te ayude – **dijo Genma agachándose al lado de Sakura y recogiendo algunos trozos del jarrón, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Kakashi.

**- Gracias –** dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

**- Entonces estabas entrenando a Sakura para el examen de Jounin? – **preguntó Asuma.

**- Si, pero me parece que tendrá que entrenar sola hasta que me recupere – **dijo Kakashi mirando a la chica –** porque...tú no podrías entrenarla no?**

**- Me temo que no –** dijo Asuma negando con la cabeza**– estoy muy liado, Kurenai no puede, y creo que Anko y Gai tampoco.**

**- Entonces solo quedo yo –** dijo Genma sonriente.

**- Si, por qué no? A ti te parece bien Sakura? –** preguntó Asuma a la chica.

**- Si de verdad puede.. –** vaciló Sakura.

**- Claro que sí! Me encantaría! –** dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

**- Tú no tienes experiencia –** dijo Kakashi mirándolos serio

**- Sakura está de acuerdo, déjale intentarlo, sólo será hasta que te recuperes – **intentó convencerle Asuma.

Kakashi miraba a la pareja serio.

**- Claro, no seas así, la trataré muy bien –** dijo mirando divertido a Kakashi quién le lanzó una mirada fulminante **– ya que está decidido creo que será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes, así que nos vamos -** y cogió a Sakura de la mano sacándola de la habitación.

Al salir Genma comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Sakura le soltó la mano bruscamente, Genma le caía bien pero no le gustaba que se tomase tantas confianzas. Él miró a la chica sorprendido, pero entendió lo que pasaba al ver la expresión de su rostro.

**- Oh, perdona Sakura, es que es muy divertido hacer enfadar a Kakashi, has visto su cara? Jajaja –** continuó riéndose apoyándose en la pared.

**- Y que tengo que ver yo en eso? –** dijo Sakura aún un poco enfadada.

Genma la miró sorprendido.

**- Es que no te has dado cuenta? –** al ver la cara confusa de Sakura se inclinó acercando su rostro al de ella **– eres un encanto –** dijo sonriéndole complacido.

Los colores subieron a su cara inmediatamente y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose **– Esto...**

Genma se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la salida **– empezamos a entrenar esta tarde?**

Sakura le siguió **– eh..vale**

**- Pues nos vemos enfrente del cuartel anbu a las cinco, te espero allí –** dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, al instante desapareció en una nube de humo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kakashi ingresó en el hospital, Sakura y Genma entrenaban todos los días y ella iba mejorando a pasos agigantados. Aunque Genma no hubiera sido nunca profesor era un buen maestro y sus clases con Sakura le estaban haciendo pensarse coger a un grupo de genins para entrenarlos.

**- Sii! Después de dos años sin ninguna victoria por fin he podido vencerte! – **se oían los gritos entusiastas de Gai dentro de la habitación.

**- Hai, hai, lo has hecho muy bien Gai – **le felicitaba Kakashi sin mucho interés.

**- Aunque creo que...esta victoria me ha llevado al límite –** dijo llevándose la mano a la boca rápidamente **– creo que voy a vomitar **– y salió corriendo tropezando con Genma que entraba en ese momento.

**- Que ha sido esta vez? –** preguntó mirando como Gai chocaba contra una de las enfermeras.

**- Comer natto** – dijo Kakashi rodeado de múltiples platos vacíos.

**- En serio has comido natto? – **preguntó Genma asombrado.

**- Estás de broma? Odio el natto, he ido tirando mis platos –** y le enseñó la papelera llena de una masa viscosa –** pero aún así me ha ganado –** terminó con una sonrisa afectada.

**- Jaja, me han dicho que ya te queda poco para recuperarte**,** es una lástima, Sakura y yo lo pasamos muy bien entrenando – **dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

**- Humm – **dijo Kakashi haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

**- Es una chica realmente maravillosa, dulce, inteligente, guapa, fuerte –** Kakashi no parecía muy interesado en lo que decía y se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana **– cualquier hombre estaría encantado...pero puedes estar tranquilo, no voy a intentar nada con ella, es demasiado inocente para mi**

**- Demasiado inocente? –** dijo Kakashi en tono irónico.

**- Bueno, eso y que se pasa el día hablando de ti – **dijo con aire resignado y dejándose caer en una de las sillas vencido.

**- Jaja –** rió Kakashi –** es la primera vez que te veo rendirte con una mujer.**

Genma se encogió de hombros.

**- Me han dicho que te dé esto – **dijo entregándole un pergamino** – cuando te dan el alta?**

**- Mañana – **dijo Kakashi cogiendo el pergamino y abriéndolo.

**- Entonces te veré mañana en el bar?**

**- Me parece que no – **dijo leyendo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un hombre yacía en una cama moribundo, las gotas de sudor impregnaban su frente, sus ojos vidriosos contemplaban a otro hombre con gafas que se acercaba hacia él con una inyección llena de un líquido verde.

**- Esto servirá por un tiempo, pero no podemos esperar más –** dijo pinchándole en un brazo.

**- Hazle venir –** se oyó la voz del enfermo.

**- No hace falta – **dijo una tercera persona entrando en la lúgubre estancia.

**- oh, ya estás aquí, perfecto – **dijo el enfermo dirigiéndose a él** – vamos a empezar ya.**

**- He cambiado de opinión –** dijo con voz fría -** ya no me haces falta para derrotarle.**

**- Qué es lo que estas diciendo? –** dijo el enfermo con voz irritada

**- Me largo –** y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

**- Maldito niñato! Crees que puedes escapar de mí tan fácilmente! Crees que ese sello es sólo para darte poder! –** gritó fuera de sí el enfermo.

**- Sé perfectamente para que es – **y agarrando el cuello de su camiseta lo bajo, dejando ver la piel blanca y lisa del cuello, sin rastro de señal alguna **– por eso me he deshecho de él –** terminó con una sonrisa malévola asomando a sus labios.

El hombre de gafas se colocó delante de él dispuesto a luchar.

**- Vas a morir por él? Es ese tu propósito en la vida? –** dijo mirándole con desprecio **– tengo prisa y no puedo perder el tiempo aquí contigo –** y continuó su camino hacia la salida pero el hombre se interpuso.

**- No te voy a dejar marchar**

**- Hmph, entonces tendré que acabar con esto rápidamente, mangekyou sharingan!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y fin del capítulo!Como siempre gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y especialmente a todos los que dejáis reviews, me animáis a seguir:D

**berenick:** ………..XDDD, k vas a ser la mala ;), si no os gusta algo prefiero que lo digáis a que os calléis, si los reviews sólo fueran para decir cosas buenas no tendría mucho sentido, por lo menos para mí, así que no te preocupes ok? ;)

**Notas varias :P:**

Cambio de nick! Dilakua ---- izia

He publicado otro fic, también kakasaku, es una traducción de uno en inglés que ha tenido bastante éxito y a mi me ha gustado bastante, así que si os gusta la pareja os lo recomiendo ;)

**Publiiii:** groups . msn . com/ kakashixsakura - Nuevo grupo de kakasaku! apúntate ya! (dirección sin espacios)

Eso es todo! Os veo en el próximo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, Sayo!


End file.
